La isla Dragón
by animestar90
Summary: UA:La tierra esta dividida en tres grandes reinos: el reino de los saiyajins, el reino de los humanos y el reino de las Sirenas. Una amor que surgió en un baile y una misión que se tiene que cumplir para salvar a la raza saiyajin.
1. El baile

**Hola chicos, bueno, pues ya saben acepto las críticas constructivas y por constructiva me refiero a que acepto comentarios, incluso críticas negativas, mientras no sean ofensivas. Esta idea la tenía desde hace unos días y me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces, así que decidí escribir el primer capítulo. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.**

La isla Dragón.

Capítulo 1: El baile.

Hace mucho tiempo un Planeta llamado Vegetasei fue destruido por un meteorito, los habitantes de ese Planeta llegaron a la Tierra, donde hicieron una alianza amigable con los habitantes. Así la tierra se dividió en tres grandes reinos, el reino de vegetasei en el norte, perteneciente a los saiyajin y reinado por el Rey Vegeta, el reino de Terra en el sur, habitado por los humanos y reinado por Ox Satan, y finalmente el reino Aqus ,el cual abarcaba los mares del Planeta, perteneciente a los tritones y las Sirenas los cuales eran reinados por Teobrief, soberano supremo de las sirenas. Los humanos y estas criaturas mágicas estaban en guerra antes de la llegada de los Saiyajin, pero con su llegada se llegó al acuerdo de que se dividirían en estos tres grandes reinos y la paz reinaría en el planeta.

Así pasaron dos años desde la llegada de los saiyajins a la tierra y el reino Vegetasei y el reino Aqus se encontraban en un gran festejo, pronto nacerían los primogénitos de ambos reinos, los reyes de ambas naciones se encontraban felices. Así pasaron los meses y en Vegetasei nació un varón, aún cuando era un recién nacido registro el poder más alto en la historia de su raza. Sus ojos negros brillaban de manera intensa al ver a sus padres, el Rey lo llamó Vegeta, pues los primogénitos siempre deben llevar el nombre de su padre.

En el reino Aqus unas semanas después la reina dio a luz a una adorable princesa, tan hermosa como el mismo mar, su cabello era azul celeste al igual que sus ojos, los reyes la llamaron Bulma, la princesa era hermosa y el Rey Teobrief estaba sumamente orgulloso de tener a tan hermosa criatura como hija.

Dos años pasaron y en el reino de Terra nació la princesa Chichi, una linda niña con pelo negro, lamentablemente la Reina falleció y el Rey Ox Satan se hizo cargo de su pequeña princesa solo, pero ellos dos se volvieron muy unidos. Para el Rey Chichi era la luz de sus ojos.

Así los años pasaron y los pequeños fueron creciendo, Vegeta tenía ya doce años, él entrenaba siempre con su padre, era un niño serio pero con una increíble fuerza, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él definitivamente sería un gran sucesor al trono ya que era el mejor guerrero. Vegeta siempre estaba con dos niños entrenando, los hijos del General Bardock, Kakaroto y Raditz. Kakaroto era 1 año menor que Vegeta y Raditz era dos años mayor que el príncipe,aunque Vegeta no lo admitía abiertamente, ellos dos más que sus compañeros de luchas eran sus mejores amigos y él realmente los estimaba.

-Kakaroto, concentrate, no me hagas perder mi tiempo.- Dijo un niño con cabellos en forma de flama.

-Lo siento Vegeta, listo, te atacare con toda mi fuerza.

-Bah, no me podrás hacer mucho.

-Hey, Vegeta no termines con él yo también quiero entrenar un poco con mi hermano, dijo un chico con pelo largo y alborotado.

-Lo intentare Raditz, peor si Kakaroto sigue así de torpe no te prometo mucho.

-Oh, vamos Vegeta no seas tan malo conmigo.

-Pues no seas tan inútil, vamos pelea de verdad.

Así los chicos continuaron peleando, Vegeta le gano a kakaroto y después el príncipe peleó con Raditz, pasaron el resto de la tarde entrenando, hasta que por la noche los tres se fueron a cenar. Vegeta camino por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban sus padres.

-Hijo, que bueno que ya llegaste, toma asiento.- La reina Selanie saludo amorosamente a Vegeta.

-Si madre.- Vegeta tomo asiento y empezó a comer.

-Vegeta, ya casi es tu cumpleaños número 13, de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones pasaras a la pubertad, por tanto debemos hacer tu ceremonia, celebraremos una gran fiesta e invitaremos a los Monarcas del reino Terra y el reino Aqus.- Le comentó el Rey a su primogénito.

-Está bien padre, aunque sabes que las fiestas no me interesan.

-Lo sé Vegeta pero debes de hacerlo, es parte de nuestras tradiciones y como príncipe debes seguirlas.

-Si padre

-Bien, la fiesta será dentro de dos semanas.

-De acuerdo.

Así siguieron con la cena, después Vegeta se fue a su habitación, a él realmente no le gustaban las fiestas, lo que más amaba era entrenar, pero sabía que su ceremonia era una tradición importante y por eso no ponía resistencia, como príncipe tenía el deber de servir en todo a su Nación.

Mientras tanto en el reino Aqus tres jóvenes princesas jugaban en los corales.

-Bulma, ten cuidado, no tires la almeja tan lejos podemos perdernos

-Oh vamos Maron no seas tan aburrida- Dijo Bulma.

-Maron tiene razón Bulma, por aquí es una zona de tiburones, es peligroso.

-Oh vamos Syre, no seas aburrida.

-No soy aburrida, soy precavida.

-Aburrida.- Dijo Bulma sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

Maron y Syre eran las hermanas pequeñas de Bulma, Maron, un año menor que Bulma, con el pelo azulado con matices verdes y ojos azules su cola de color verde limón al igual que las conchas que cubrían su pecho, Syre, dos años menor que Bulma, con un rostro angelical, pelo rubio y ojos azules, su cola color rosa y sus conchas del mismo color. Las chicas eran muy unidas, Bulma era la más hermosa de las tres, su pelo azul cielo y sus ojos del mismo tono, su cola color turquesa al igual que las conchas que cubrían su pecho. Bulma era una sirena temeraria, alegre y le gustaba siempre meterse en problemas, era muy curiosa y le gustaba inventar cosas, pero a pesar de ser una pequeña sirena muy intrépida era piadosa y dulce. Sus hermanas eran más miedosas, pero tenían un corazón muy grande y hacían lo que fuera por su hermana mayor, quien era su más grande ídolo, además Bulma aunque fuera muy rebelde cuidaba a sus hermanas mucho, era como su mamá, la reina había fallecido hace un año y Bulma era quien se hacía cargo de sus hermanas siendo la mayor con casi trece años de edad.

Las chicas continuaron jugando hasta que un pequeño caballo marino salió nadando a toda velocidad hacía ellas.

-Princesas, el Rey las está buscando, deben volver al castillo.

-Gracias Dippo, enseguida volvemos.- Bulma abrazó al caballito y se empezó a nadar rápidamente hacía el castillo.

Syre y Maron siguieron a Bulma, las tres eran muy rápidas e inclusive aunque iban jugando llegaron muy rápido al castillo (el castillo es como el de la sirenita). Entraron al castillo y fueron a la sala del trono.

-Con ustedes sus altezas reales las princesas de Aqus.- Se escuchan unas trompetas y entran las princesas y se dirigen a un gran trono donde se encuentra el Rey.

-Padre.- Bulma hace una leve reverencia- Nos han dicho que deseabas vernos. Maron y Syre hacen otra leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Así es mis hermosas niñas, quiero comunicarles que en dos semanas asistiremos al Reino Vegetasei a la ceremonia del príncipe Vegeta.

-El reino Vegetasei ¿Es en tierra firme?.- Pregunto Syre.

-Así es, al norte del planeta.

-Eso quiere decir que saldremos del mar padre.- Pregunto entusiasmada Bulma.

-Si, por unos días tendremos que estar fuera del mar.

-Pero ¿No es peligroso?

-No mi dulce Maron, además conocerán a los príncipes de la raza humana y la raza Sayajin, quiero que las tres se comporten y no hagan travesuras ¿Esta claro mi dulce Bulma?

-Padre, porque solo me lo dices a mí.

-Se los digo a las tres, pero amor, sabemos que eres muy traviesa mi pequeña, prométanme que se comportaran.

-Lo prometemos padre- Las tres abrazaron a su padre.

-Bien, partimos en unos días.

Las sirenas y tritones eran criaturas mágicas con poderes misteriosos, capaces de entrar en contacto con los animales, con una belleza inigualable, dentro de sus poderes se encontraba la habilidad que al salir del agua podían adoptar una forma humana y recuperarla teniendo contacto con el agua de nuevo.

Así pasaron las dos semanas y en Vegetasei todos preparaban la ceremonia de Vegeta, el castillo estaba lleno de gente arreglando el lugar para la fiesta. Vegeta quería que todo terminara y lo dejarán continuar su entrenamiento, pues con tanto ruido no podía concentrarse. Así llegó la noche, el príncipe se puso un traje de batalla negro con rojo, que tenía el símbolo de Vegatasei y así una vez listo partió al salón principal donde se encontraban sus padres. Los invitados fueron llegando y todos se acercaron a felicitar al príncipe. El primero de los Monarcas que llego fue el Rey Ox Satan, acompañado de su pequeña hija chichi, quien llevaba un vestido rojo y se veía adorable en él.

-Rey Vegeta, gracias por la invitación.

-No querido amigo., gracias a ti por asistir.

-Príncipe Vegeta, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias su alteza- Vegeta hizo una leve reverencia.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hija, la princesa Chichi.

-Gracias por su invitación alteza.- Chichi hizo una reverencia.

-Por nada Princesa- Vegeta le beso rápidamente la mano.

Kakaroto que se encontraba cerca de Vegeta junto con su hermano Raditz estaba anonadado, esa niña era hermosa, la princesa humana a su gusto era adorable. La cara con la que Kakaroto veía a la princesa humana no paso desapercibida por Raditz ni Vegeta quienes en su interior estaban riendo de ver como Kakaroto estaba hipnotizado con la chica.

Vegeta estaba muy aburrido, quería que terminaran de llegar los invitados para poder ir con Raditz y Kakaroto, ya estaba harto de esa fiesta, no había nada interesante ahí. De pronto por las puerta del salón Vegeta vio entrar a cuatro hermosas criaturas, sobre todo una llamo su atención.

-Querido amigo, Rey Teobrief, me honra que haya venido.- El rey Vegeta se acerco a las hermosas criaturas.

-Rey Vegeta, muchas gracias por la invitación ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven príncipe?

-Vegeta, hijo acércate.

Vegeta, se acerco, aun estaba asombrado por la belleza descomunal de esos seres, sobre todo de uno de las pequeñas niñas, su cabello azúl y sus ojos del mismo color, su hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía parecer un ángel. Vegeta salió de su asombro y llegó frente a el hombre que se encontraba con su padre. Por su parte Bulma veía encantada al niño, esos ojos negros como la noche, ese niño era simplemente hermoso a sus ojos, se veía fuerte y misterioso Bulma estaba completamente prendada.

-Vegeta, el es el Rey Teobrief, soberano supremo del reino de las Sirenas.

-Mucho gusto su alteza.

-El gusto es mío joven príncipe, muchas felicidades y permíteme presentarte a mis hijas, Bulma, Maron y Syre acérquense mis pequeñas.

-Muchas felicidades su alteza.- Las tres niñas hicieron una reverencia.- Vegeta le besó la mano a las tres y cuando tomo la mano de Bulma ambos sintieron que su estomago daba un vuelco.

Vegeta, porque no llevas a las princesas con los demás niños.

-Si madre, síganme.

-Así las tres niñas fueron tras Vegeta quien se acercó a Kakaroto y Raditz. Los dos saiyajins estaban impactados por la belleza de las tres niñas, parecían tres ángeles.

-Princesas, ellos son mis compañeros Raditz y Kakaroto.

-Un gusto sus majestades – Los dos saiyajins se inclinaron.

-Por favor, no sean tan ceremoniosos chicos.- Yo soy Bulma y ellas son mis hermanas Maron y Syre, así pueden llamarnos.

-Alteza, eso no es cortés.- Le dijo Vegeta

-Por dios, no seas tan serio y huraño, a mi no me gusta tanta diplomacia.

-Óyeme mocosa quien te crees que eres para hablarme así.

-¿Qué te pasa? Que no tienes modales, se mas respetuoso.

-Tu misma dijiste que no era necesaria la diplomacia.

-Así es, pero una cosa es que no sea necesaria la diplomacia y otra es que eres un grosero.

-Soy un príncipe y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

-Y yo soy una princesa y también puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Bulma, basta, eres una señorita y debes compórtate- Syre se interpuso entre Vegeta y Bulma.

-Syre no me regañes, tu también ya vas a empezar de gruñona.

-Eres una princesa, y debes comportarte, príncipe, por favor disculpe a mi hermana.

-Hmp.

-Oye, grosero, contesta bien, mi hermana no te ha hecho nada- Bulma estaba furiosa.

-Deja de darme órdenes.

-Vamos chicos, Vegeta, no seas tan cruel con las chicas mejor cuéntenos chicas ¿Cómo es su reino?- Goku estaba emocionado por esuchar.

-Pues es hermoso, los peces siempre están cerca del castillo, y los corales adornan nuestro jardín- Contesto Syre.

-¿Cómo que peces? Ósea que su castillo esta debajo del mar?- Pregunto impresionado Goku.

-Así es, somos sirenas, por tanto vivimos en el mar.- Contesto alegremente Bulma.

-Wow, yo nunca había conocido a una Sirena, pero ¿Ustedes como respiran debajo del agua?- Goku estaba muy emocionado, quería saber muchas cosas.

-Kakaroto, deja de abrumarlas con preguntas, no seas tan curioso- Disculpen a mi hermano sus altezas.

-No es ninguna molestia- Maron le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa a Raditz y este se sonrojo.

-Oigan chicos ¿Quien es la niña que está sentada sola en ese rincón?- Bulma contemplaba a una linda niña de pelo negro con un hermoso vestido rojo que estaba sentada solitaria en una esquina.

-Ella es la princesa Chichi, la princesa humana, contesto Vegeta.

-No debería estar ahí sola, voy a hablar con ella.- Bulma camino hacía donde estaba la niña y se puso enfrente de ella. Chichi la contemplaba sonrojada, era una criatura hermosa.

-Hola Chichi ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?

-Si, así es.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy la princesa Bulma, pero llámame solo Bulma, ven a jugar con nosotros.

-Está bien, gracias Bulma.

Bulma se llevó a Chichi con los demás y le presentó a todos, Chichi estaba muy sonrojada, nunca había hablado con tanta gente y había alguien en particular que la apenaba, un lindo chico de cabello despeinado negro, a quien había visto desde que entro, ahora sabía que se llamaba kakaroto. Kakaroto también estaba muy sonrojado, esa niña se le hacía muy tierna. Todos platicaron y bailaron. Fue hora de que el príncipe bailara su primer baile, Bulma fue elegida para ser su acompañante, ambos, aunque no lo demostraban, se encontraban muy nerviosos al principio, se situaron en el centro de la pista, Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma con la suya y la otra la poso en su cadera enroscando su cola en ella, empezaron a bailar todo fue muy sencillo, bailaban muy bien juntos, parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro. Vegeta estaba fascinado con la princesa, era hermosa pero además tenía un carácter fuerte y dulce a la vez, era perfecta. Mientras que Bulma pensaba que ese chico era encantador, su fuerte espíritu, orgulloso y valiente, él le agradaba mucho.

Termino el baile y ambos volvieron con los demás, siguieron platicando, a pesar de ese hermoso momento juntos Bulma y Vegeta discutían mucho.

-De verdad eres un grosero, no se trata a las damas de esa manera mono sin cerebro.

-A quien llamas mono, pescado apestoso.

-No me insultes cabellos de flama.

-No tengo cabello de flama, mira quién es la irrespetuosa.

Y así hubo varias peleas más, pero aún así todos se divirtieron, bailaron mucho y jugaron a esconderse por todo el castillo. Vegeta estaba muy feliz, esa mañana no le dio mucha importancia a su fiesta pero ahora se alegraba de haberla tenido pues gracias a eso pudo conocer a su hermoso ángel de cabello color mar.


	2. Nuestro amor surge

Capítulo 2. Nuestro amor surge.

El Rey Vegeta invito a los dos Monarcas a quedarse unos días en el palacio, los niños estaban contentos, sobre todo Vegeta de tener a Bulma cerca, aunque claro provocaba sus discusiones porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de su atracción por la hermosa princesa.

Los chicos jugaban en los jardines, o iban a pasear por los cielos en los dragones, todos menos Syre que le daban miedo los dragones. Bulma paseaba con Vegeta , Chichi con Goku y Maron con raditz. Bulma estaba feliz, ella amaba el mar, había muchas aventuras que vivir ahí pero el vivir en la tierra era algo fascinante, quería quedarse mucho tiempo aunque sabía que eso no podía ser, puesto que las sirenas no pueden estar tanto tiempo alejadas del mar.

Terminaron su paseo y todos se fueron a almorzar, hacía mucho calor así que se les ocurrió ir a pasear cerca de la playa.

- Chicos, hay que meternos a nadar, sería bueno para refrescarnos- Goku corría felizmente a la playa.

- Pero no traemos traje de baño.

- No importa Chichi, no hace falta- Le animaba kakaroto.

- Esta bien.

Así todos se fueron metiendo al agua, Goku cargo a Chichi y salto con ella después Vegeta y Raditz entraron corriendo. Todos jugaban hasta que se dieron cuenta que Bulma y sus hermanas aun los contemplaban en la orilla.

-Chicas vengan, el agua esta deliciosa- Chichi agitaba su mano desde el agua.

- No, aquí estamos bien dijo Bulma.

-Vamos chicas, entren, que les pasa si ustedes viven en el agua.

-Es que, no queremos que se asusten - contesto Maron sinceramente.

-¿Por qué habriamos de asustarnos?- Las miro confundido kakaroto.

-Bueno, pues, nuestra apariencia cambia un poco dentro del agua- Les informo Syre.

-Bah, no creo que sea para tanto, ya entren de una buena vez.- Vegeta salió y empujo a las tres hermanas al agua.

Las tres entraron y cuando volvieron a salir sus colas había aparecido, los niños las contemplaban, ninguno las vio con miedo, mas bien estaban impresionados, sus colas eran hermosas, ellos creían que superar su belleza era imposible, pero al verlas en su verdadera forma comprobaron que si lo era, se veía aún mas lindas en su forma de sirenas que en su forma humana. Vegeta veía a Bulma, se veía hermosa, era una criatura fascinante. Los cuatro las miraban fijamente, las chicas se sentía avergonzadas por las miradas de todos.

-Por favor no nos vean así, nos apenan.- Dijo Syre metiéndose más al agua.

-Es que son espectaculares- Dijó Chichi

-¿No les parecemos raras? – Pregunto Maron

-No para nada – Contestó rpaídamente Raditz.

-Maravillosas.- Vegeta dijo esto viendo directamente a Bulma quien se ruborizo

Así los chicos siguieron jugando, Vegeta y Bulma jugaban y se molestaban tirándose agua el uno al otro. Bulma se fue a jugar con los demás y Vegeta siguió nadando, quería adentrarse un poco más en el mar. De pronto a Vegeta le dio un calambre, su pie no le respondía y empezó a hundirse. Todos estaban jugando, Bulma volteo a buscar a vegeta y no lo encontraba, vio que salían unas burbujas y se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se estaba ahogando, rápidamente se sumergió a buscarlo, lo encontró ya inconsciente, lo saco del agua y lo llevo a la orilla.

-Vamos Vegeta reacciona- Bulma empezó a apretar su pecho hasta que saco toda el agua. El príncipe abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien.

-Bulma, me salvaste, gracias.

-No tienes de que- Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y él se ruborizo.

-Pronto llegaron todos corriendo a ver como se encontraba Vegeta.

-Príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien?- Raditz agarro a Vegeta para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Si raditz, gracias.

-Hay que llevarlo al castillo para que lo chequen.

-Estoy bien Kakaroto, no armes tanto escándalo.

-El tiene razón Vegeta, deben de revisarte- Bulma estaba preocupada y Vegeta pudo notarlo.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Así todos volvieron al castillo, la enfermera reviso a Vegeta y les dijo que él se encontraba bien, que solo había tragado un poco de agua. Bulma se tranquilizo, no sabía porque pero la idea de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Vegeta le aterrorizaba. Todos fueron a cenar, después regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Vegeta estaba en su cama, no podía dormir, decidió salir de su cuarto e ir a dar un paseo en la orilla de la playa , se encontraba caminando en la arena cuando de repente escucho que alguien cantaba, la melodía era suave, esa voz era la más hermosa, podía hechizar a cualquiera. Vegeta siguió la melodía hasta que encontró a la persona que estaba cantando. Bulma estaba sentada en una roca cercana a la playa, su cola estaba metida en el agua y veía fijamente a la , mientras cantaba una hermosa melodía.

(Esta canción es de la Sirenita)

**One dance, just you and me  
>Beneath the moon, beside the sea<br>One dance and it's happily ever after  
>One dance and you will see<br>We're not so different, you and me  
>Just us two, me and you<br>One dance**

**There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?**  
><strong>There are two, or three or gee, a million more<strong>  
><strong>And I see in their light<strong>  
><strong>Oh me? A dance? All right<strong>  
><strong>Just to move and glide with you across the floor<strong>

**One dance, just you and me**  
><strong>Beneath the moon, beside the sea<strong>  
><strong>One dance and it's happily ever after<strong>  
><strong>One dance and you will see<strong>  
><strong>We're not so different, you and me<strong>  
><strong>Just us two, me and you<strong>

Vegeta se metió al agua, ella estaba muy cerca de la orilla por lo que Vegeta pudo caminar dentro del agua hasta donde ella se encontraba. Bulma estaba absorta en su canto que no se percato de la presencia de Vegeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Hola Vegeta, me gusta ver la luna reflejada en el mar, aquí se ve muy bonita.- Estaba un poco sorprendida pues no lo escucho llegar.

- Si, es hermosa, pero no debería estar sola aquí, puede ser peligroso.

- No le temo al mar Vegeta, es mi hogar, nada malo puede pasarme en el mar, recuerda que soy la princesa de las aguas.

- Tienes razón.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, no fue nada, debo de tener mas cuidado.

- Me preocupe mucho por ti.

-Te preocupaste por mi ¿Porqué?- Vegeta la veía sorprendido.

- Porque me agradas y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, eres un mono sin cerebro y un príncipe orgulloso y engreído, pero me simpatizas.

- Jajaja, pues tu eres un pescado apestoso, eres histérica y no tienes modales.

- Oye grosero, que te pasa no me insultes- Bulma salto al agua y se acerco a Vegeta, lo veía muy enfadada y el solo tenía una sonrisa de lado.

- Si eres una grosera, mimada pescadita, pero tu también me agradas.- Bulma ya estaba muy cerca de Vegeta así que este acorto la distancia entre ellos y le puso una mano en la barbilla, lo cuál hizo que Bulma se pusiera totalmente roja.

Bulma puso su mano sobre la de Vegeta y se vieron un buen rato, sin decir nada, solo se veían a los ojos como intentando entrar en la mente del otro. Así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Vegeta decidió romper el silencio.

- Es tarde princesa, debemos volver antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

- Si tienes razón.

Vegeta cargo a Bulma para ayudarla a salir, rápidamente ella tomo forma humana y llegando a la orilla Vegeta la bajo y volvieron al castillo caminado tranquilamente por la arena. Llegando al castillo Vegeta acompaño a Bulma a la puerta de su habitación.

- Descansa princesa- Vegeta se inclino y beso la mano de Bulma.

- Tu también príncipe Vegeta- Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo un poco atontado.

Cuando Vegeta reacciono Bulma ya había entrado a su cuarto. Vegeta regresó a su habitación, se acosto en su cama y recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con Bulma hasta ese día, estaba feliz, realmente esa criatura se había colado en su corazón, con esos pensamientos Vegeta se quedó dormido y soñó con su hermosa sirena, recordando esa canción que ella cantaba en la roca, durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se levanto muy temprano, estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a Bulma y poder estar cerca de ella. Llegó al comedor justo a tiempo, Bulma juntó con su padre y sus hermanas se estaban despidiendo. Al parecer en Aqus había algunos problemas y el Rey debía volver inmediatamente a su reino. Vegeta se acercó velozmente a donde se encontraban todos, comenzó a despedirse de la familia Real.

- Hasta luego príncipe Vegeta.

- Hasta luego su majestad.

-Nos vemos pronto Vegeta.

- Si Princesa Syre.

-Gracias por todo Vegeta, me divertí mucho, por favor despídeme de Raditz y los demás.

-Por supuesto princesa Maron.

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma quien estaba un poco alejada de sus hermanas. Ella volteo a verlo y el empezó a hablar.

-Entonces ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?

- No, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecerías.

- ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?

- Sabía que lo harías, las sirenas podemos saber algunas cosas.

-Hmm.

- Oh vamos, no te enfades, además pronto volveremos a vernos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Es una promesa.

Así, aunque no hubo contacto físico entre ellos, sus miradas se conectaron sellando su pacto de que pronto se volverían a ver. La familia Real de Vegetasei acompaño al Rey y a sus hijas a la orilla del mar, estos entraron al agua y recuperaron sus formas originales y se fueron sumergiendo para volver a su hogar. Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta y le mando un beso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, después la vio desaparecer en el agua.

- Hasta pronto Bulma.

Dos días después Chichi y su padre también volvieron a su reino. Kakaroto estaba muy triste, no quería que ella se fuera pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Chichi se despidió de todos, el último fue Kakaroto.

- Espero verte pronto.- El estaba muy triste.

- Yo también- Chichi le dedico una sonrisa, la cual él devolvió.

Chichi y su padre subieron a sus pegasos y se alejaron del reino de Vegetasei. Vegeta, Raditz y Kakaroto volvieron a sus habituales entrenamientos, aunque ahora en la mente de los tres guerreros había tres hermosas caras que los llenaban de alegría y les daban fuerza para seguir volviéndose más fuertes. Vegeta había encontrado otra cosa que lo apasionaba tanto como las peleas, su hermosa criatura quien poseía unos ojos más hermosos que el océano.

**Hola chicos, bien este es el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, este fic me cuesta un poco más de trabajo porque me encanta la mitología entonces trato de que nada este fuera de lugar, espero si estarlo consiguiendo, además de que amo las sirenas, mi cuento favorito es la sirenita, me encanta la versión disney pero definitivamente el orginial no tiene comparación, aunque es una historia muy triste y siemrpe me hace llorar, pero es el cuento más hermoso y mi favorito. Espero la redacción y la trama les este gustando hasta el momento, pronto volvere a actualizar lo prometo. Y ahora a contestar comentarios.**

**Mimisan: Hola, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que bueno que la redacción te gusto y puedes imaginarte todo, esa era mi intención, eroero que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo el fic.**

**Allanis no tenshi: Primero que nada GRACIAS! es increible que me agregaras a tus autores favoritos, no sabes el privilegio que es para mi, me agrada que seas tan efusiva así que no te disculpes y que bueno que te gusto esta historia, de verdad creo que Bulma de sirena es hasta mas bonita que Ariel (yo soy fan de ariel, pero me imagino a Bulma incluso mas linda), espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continues leyendo el fic.**


	3. El rencuentro

Cap.3. El rencuentro

Así pasaron 5 años, Vegeta estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años, desde su ceremonia no había vuelto a ver a Bulma, Aqus había tenido algunos problemas políticos por lo que Bulma no había podido visitarlo y cuando por fin todo se soluciono en el reino y las familias reales fueron invitadas a la fiesta de 15 años de la princesa Chichi, Vegeta no pudo asistir porque tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos en lugar de su padre, se entero que Bulma había asistido a la fiesta y no había podido verla, se frustro tanto que entreno por tres semanas sin parar. Vegeta ansiaba volver a verla, a pesar de los años el seguía teniendo sus ojos y su bello rostro en su mente, como si la hubiera visto ayer.

Bulma por su parte estaba muy triste, quería volver a ver a Vegeta, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en distanciarlos, puesto que siempre algo impedía que ellos volvieran a verse. En la mente de Bulma los ojos de Vegeta aparecían cada que cerraba sus ojos, se lo imaginaba ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? ¿Me recordara o se habrá olvidado de mi?, estas y miles de preguntas más daban vueltas en su cabeza, ella anhelaba que todavía la recordara, porque ella lo hacía, ese chico orgulloso se había metido en su mente y en su corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con Kakaroto y Raditz, con sus entrenamientos lograba sacar la tención. De pronto unos guardias llegaron corriendo y lo interrumpieron.

-Su alteza, disculpe la intromisión pero la Reina lo está buscando, el Rey se encuentra muy enfermo.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

-No lo sabemos Majestad, la reina solo nos solicito que lo encontráramos.

-Llévenme a donde esta mi madre, Kakaroto, Raditz, vengan conmigo.

-Si Vegeta – Contestaron ambos hermanos y siguieron al príncipe.

Los tres chicos salieron de la Sala de entrenamiento rápido, corrieron detrás de los guardias hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de los Reyes, Vegeta les pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran afuera y el entro.

En la habitación se encontraba su madre con el médico Real, ella se veía preocupada, Vegeta se acerco lentamente y vio que su padre se encontraba en su cama, se veía muy pálido, su madre noto su presencia y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Madre, ¿Qué está pasando?

- Vegeta, tu padre está enfermo,

- Joven Príncipe, su padre padece una enfermedad muy rara, hay una plaga que esta afectando al Reino y el Rey ha sucumbido ante esta extraña enfermedad.

- ¿Y cuál es la cura?

- No tenemos una cura por el momento joven príncipe, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es esta enfermedad.

- ¿Qué dice? Deben de tener una cura, nuestro reino corre peligro.

- Lo sabemos su Majestad, todos los científicos están trabajando en encontrar el remedio a esta enfermedad.

- Yo mismo quiero ver los informes, mi padre debe de mejorar, al igual que el resto de los ciudadanos que están enfermos.

- Si su alteza, iré por el informe para que lo analice.

- Gracias doctor, madre calma, todo saldrá bien.

Así el doctor salió de la habitación y volvió rápidamente con os informes, Vegeta observo que la enfermedad que padecían su padre y una parte de sus ciudadanos era muy rara, no se tenían registros de una enfermedad así y no era compatible con ninguna otra que se haya tratado con anterioridad.

Los científicos trabajaban sin descanso, pero pasaron unos días y no lograban encontrar la cura a la extraña enfermedad. Vegeta estaba entrando en desesperación, las cosas no iban muy bien. Se reunió con el Consejo, tendrían que buscar una solución.

Príncipe, la situación es delicada, debemos poner una solución.

-Lo sé, Primer Ministro Brolly, nuestros científicos están trabajando en eso.

Pero no se ha encontrado una solución.

Creo que debemos pedir la colaboración de los Reinos Terra y Aqus.

-¿Usted cree que sea prudente su alteza?

-Por su puesto, este no es nuestro planeta de origen, por tanto puede que ellos puedan brindarnos una solución o conozcan algo respecto de esta extraña enfermedad.

El Consejo coincidió con el Principe, ellos estaban gustosos de ver como el Joven a pesar de su corta edad podía tomar el asunto en sus manos, sería un gran sucesor al trono.

-Bien debemos mandar un aviso a los Reyes para solicitar una reunión.- Vegeta se escuchaba determinado.

-No es necesario su alteza, ya estamos aquí.

Vegeta y los miembros del Consejo voltearon hacía las personas que se encontraban entrando a la Sala, el Rey Teobrief y el Rey Ox Satán caminaron hasta situarse en medio del recinto.

-Disculpe la intromisión y mi falta de educación su alteza, nos hemos enterado de la situación de nuestro querido amigo y hemos acudido a ver si en algo podemos ayudar- El rey Teobrief se coloco frente a Vegeta.

El reino de Terra esta a su disposición en cualquier cosa que podamos auxiliarlos.

-Sus Majestades, yo y mi pueblo se los agradecemos.

-No es necesario príncipe, apreciamos mucho a su padre, ahora si me permite me gustaría ver los informes sobre la enfermedad para saber si podemos ayudar.

-Por supuesto Rey Teobrief.

Vegeta pidió que le trajeran los informes, los Reyes los analizaron, así descubrieron que la enfermedad era una extraña bacteria que había atacado hace un siglo a la raza humana, lamentablemente la cura no les serviría a los Sayajins puesto que al su raza ser diferente la bacteria había mutado volviéndose más fuerte, por lo mismo la magia del Rey Teobrief tampoco servía, ya que él y su raza son poseedores de poderes curativos, pero la bacteria era muy fuerte, inclusive para su poder.

-Príncipe Vegeta, lamento mucho no poder ayudarle con mis poderes, lo único que puedo hacer es con la medicina que poseen en el reino Terra combinándolo con mis poderes crear a sus una medicina que impida que sus súbditos se contagien, pero no puedo curar a los que ya están contagiados.

No tiene que disculparse su Majestad, mi Reino y yo le agradecemos a usted y al Rey Ox la ayuda que nos están brindado.

-Vegeta, puede haber una solución para la enfermedad, pero es muy peligrosa.

-Por dios Teobrief ¿No estarás sugiriendo lo que creo, verdad?- Ox lo miraba consternado

-Majestades, no importa el peligro, somos una raza guerrera y yo soy el Príncipe, no importa lo peligroso que sea haré todo por el bien estar de mi pueblo.

-Sin duda eres un muchacho valiente Príncipe- El rey Ox lo miraba admirado.

-Así es Ox, el Príncipe es admirable, ahora muchacho escúchame, del otro lado del mundo en lo más recóndito del planeta existe una pequeña isla, la Isla Dragón, en ella existe un árbol el cual produce frutos mágicos muy poderosos, sus frutos son capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad, es magia muy poderosa.

-De acuerdo Rey Teobrief, alistare a mis hombres y partiré enseguida, traeré esos frutos para sanar a todos.

-Espera muchacho, para llegar a esa Isla debes de enfrentar varios peligros, por eso el Viaje es tan peligroso, habrá varias criaturas que trataran de impedir tu camino.

-No importa los peligros que tenga que enfrentar, debo salvar a mi padre y a mi pueblo.

-Bien, por esa enorme Valentía te ayudare en el Viaje, yo te acompañare.

-Muchas gracias su majestad.- Vegeta se reverenció ante el Rey Teobrief.

-Pero Teobrief, tú no puedes ir con él, tu magia es la única que podría darle fortaleza a la medicina para que el resto de los ciudadanos estén a salvo.

-Tienes razón Ox, lo siento Príncipe, tendrá que ir solo.

-No se preocupe, su Majestad, estaré bien.

-No padre, no irá solo, yo iré con él.

Todos voltearon a ver hacía la persona que había hablado, una hermosa chica con el pelo azul y los ojos del mismo color entró a la habitación y se estaba acercando a ellos. Vegeta no podía creerlo, era ella, su hermosa sirena, más bella que nunca, era esa misma niña que conoció hace 5 años, solo que ya no era más una niña, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, igual de hermosa y con el cuerpo de una Diosa, la más bella Mujer que sus ojos habían contemplado. Vegeta a pesar de la situación estaba extasiado, después de tantos años, después de verla tantas veces en sueños por fin la tenía frente a él. Bulma ya estaba enfrente de ellos y todos la contemplaban, hasta que su padre decidió hablarle.

-Bulma, mi querida hija, es un viaje muy peligroso, tú no puedes ir.

-Padre, el Príncipe necesita nuestra ayuda, sabes que para controlar al Kraken necesita a una Sirena.

-¿El Kraken?- Preguntó Vegeta.

-Si, es nuestro guardián, un monstruo marino, es el primer obstáculo al que te enfrentaras, el obedece a la Familia Real, por eso insisto en que yo debo acompañarte.

-Tienes razón querida Bulma, pero aún así no creo que sea apropiado que vayas, el viaje es muy peligroso.

-Padre, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme, no seré ningún estorbo para el Príncipe, yo conozco las aguas y puedo guiarlos. Vegetasei nos necesita.

El Rey se quedo pensando, el sabía que su hija tenía razón, el que ella fuera les ayudaría a lidiar con el primer obstáculo, además su hija al ser tan aventurera conocía muy bien los mares, esa niña tenía un alma inquebrantable era valiente y noble como lo había sido su madre, el Rey sabía que no podía detenerla, si Bulma quería lo haría aunque no tuviera su aprobación, su espíritu noble y la situación en la que se encontraban no le permitiría abandonar al Príncipe, sin duda sería una gran Monarca, el Rey estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

-Está bien hija, irás con ellos, Vegeta, cuídala por favor.

-Si su alteza.

Vegeta estaba por un lado feliz pues Bulma lo acompañaría y el de verdad quería tenerla cerca, pero por otro lado le angustiaba, no quería que algo malo fuera a pasarle, el viaje era peligroso, pero él se encargaría de protegerla, no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Bulma estaba feliz, a ella le encantaba aventurarse, sabía que ese viaje era peligroso pero no le importaba, además era la manera perfecta de volver a estar cerca de Vegeta. Bulma había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta junto con sus hermanas, cuando escucho que su padre no podría acompañar a Vegeta no lo pensó e inmediatamente decidió que ella debía ir, sabía que para ese viaje era necesaria una sirena para controlar al primer adversario, el Kraken, por fin había logrado volver a ver a Vegeta, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando volvió a verlo, no había cambiado casi nada, seguía teniendo esa intensa mirada, solo que ahora era un poco más alto, mas musculoso, realmente era un hombre muy apuesto, Bulma sintió que la felicidad la invadía, esperaba que él se sintiera igual que ella.

-Esta decidido, avisare a mis hombres y partiremos mañana Princesa.

-De acuerdo Príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente, cuando alzo la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se preguntaban ¿aún me querrá?, el viaje les serviría para averiguarlo y aunque se enfrentarían a muchos peligros sus corazones latían al saber que se había vuelto a ver y podría estar un tiempo juntos. Ese viaje marcaría su destino.

Así Vegeta salió de la habitación y convoco a los soldados que lo acompañarían, Kakaroto y Raditz por su puesto fueron convocados, eran sus mejores soldados y sus mejores amigos, Vegeta confiaba totalmente en ellos.

Por su parte Bulma empezó a alistar sus cosas, sus hermanas no querían separarse de ella y le insistieron a su padre para que les permitiera ir.

-Padre, por favor, permítenos acompañarla – Syre le suplicaba a su padre.

-Prometemos que no vamos a estorbar, además tu siempre has dicho que las sirenas somos mejores en grupo, estará más segura si vamos nosotros con ella- le dijo una convincente Maron.

-Mis lindas niñas, ustedes aun son pequeñas para ir.

-Papá tengo casi 17 años, ya no soy pequeña alego Maron.

-Y yo tengo 16, ya no soy una niña- Continuo Syre.

-Padre, por favor, dejalas ir, de todos modos sabes que intentaran seguirme, es mejor que estén conmigo, además tienen razón, tres sirenas son mejor que una, y mejor aún tres princesas. Tú sabes que nos enfrentaremos a varios peligros en los que juntas podremos serles útiles.

-Está bien, irán, pero las tres deben de prometerme que se van a cuidar, son todo para mí niñas, por favor, no se arriesguen demasiado.

-Lo prometemos papá.- Las tres sirenas abrazaron a su papá.

Bulma y sus hermanas terminaron de preparar sus cosas, las tres querían comenzar el viaje, tenían miedo pero también sabían que les esperaban muchas cosas en ese viaje.

Por su parte Chichi se entero de lo que estaba pasando y le pidió a su padre que la dejara ir, el rey Ox no fue tan comprensivo, el tenía miedo, no quería perder a su hija, sabía que ese viaje sería peligroso, Chichi después de muchos argumentos logró convencerlo, le puso la condición de que tendría que llevar a su guarda espaldas para poder ir, Krillin era un joven y fuerte guerrero, más que guarda espaldas era el mejor amigo de la Princesa, por eso ella acepto. Se fue a arreglar sus cosas, estaba ansiosa por partir, Chichi sabía que sus motivos eran un poco egoístas, ella no quería ir solo por ayudar, en parte si, pues les serviría de enfermera y cocinera a la tripulación, pero lo que la motivaba a hacer el viaje era volver a ver a cierto chico de cabello negro alocado, su querido Kakaroto.

Esa noche Vegeta y Bulma no pudieron dormir, pensaban en el tiempo que podrían pasar juntos, no sabían como actuar frente al otro porque siempre acababan peleando, pero sabían que este viaje les tenía muchas sorpresas

**Hola, perdón el retraso pero quería subir mis dos historias, espero disfruten el capítulo, la aventura va a comenzar. Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**Allanis no tenshi: Muchas gracias por tus comentario, y no hay de que en el alago te lo mereces, espero pronto ver continuación de tu historia y que bueno que te gusto la trama, espero te siga cautivando.**

**Susumi: Tu siemrpe tan linda, mil gracias por tus comentarios de verdad apreció muchisimo que te gusten mis tres fics, ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Andrea: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te agdo la trama, espero te guste el capítulo y sigas leyendo mi fic.**

**Panecita: Gracias nena tu apoyo es grandioso, gracias por siemrpe apoyarme en mis fics, espero disfrutes el capítulo y esta historia te atrape igual que las otras.**

**Rose: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te pareció interesante, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**


	4. El kraken

Capítulo 4. El Kraken.

Muy temprano todos se reunieron en el puerto para zarpar, Vegeta había reunido una pequeña tripulación eran 25 saiyajins, incluyéndolos a él, a Kakaroto y a Raditz. Por parte de las sirenas habían mandado a las tres princesas, y por parte de los humanos iría la princesa Chichi y su escolta Krillin.

Todos subieron al barco, excepto Bulma y sus hermanas, quienes prefirieron nadar para guiar su camino, Vegeta hubiera preferido que ella estuviera en el banco, hablar con ella, acercarse, pero por el momento esperaría, se asomo por la proa y la vio nadar, era la criatura más magnifica, podía quedarse todo el día contemplándola, pero sabía que tenía que revisar algunas cosas así que se fue a su camarote a revisar unos mapas. Atardeció y las chicas subieron al barco.

-Qué bueno que ya están en el barco sus majestades.

-Gracias Kakaroto, pero recuerda que ya te había dicho que nos llamaras por nuestro nombre.

-Lo siento, Bulma.

-Así está mejor.

-Vegeta me pidió que les avisara que la cena será a las 8.

-Gracias, Kakaroto.

Las chicas caminaron a su camarote, el cuál compartirían con Chichi, ellas se habían vuelto grandes amigas desde el baile, sobre todo Bulma, quien consideraba que Chichi era la mejor amiga que había tenido. Llegaron al camarote, Chichi ya estaba ahí.

-Chicas, que bueno que ya subieron, les tengo unos vestidos preparados para la cena.

-Gracias Chichi, wow, te ves hermosa, acaso te arreglaste para alguien.

-Bulma!

-Lo siento.- Bulma le saco la lengua.- Creo que tu también le gustas desde que somos niños.

-¿Cómo tu a Vegeta?

-Eso no es cierto.- Bulma se sonrojo.

-Milk tiene razón, tú le gustas y a ti te gusta él.

-Maron eso no lo sabemos.

-Si lo sabemos Bulma, debes de admitirlo.

-Tu también Syre, mejor hay que arreglarnos, ya es tarde.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, llevaban vestidos largos pero ligeros, se veían muy lindas, decoraron su pelo con una flor, terminaron y subieron a cubierta. Vegeta y Raditz se encontraban platicando sobre los peligros a los que podrían enfrentarse. Krillin le platicaba a Goku sobre sus labores en el reino Terra, ellos dos habían simpatizado desde que se conocieron. De pronto los chicos voltearon cuando escucharon que las chicas ya estaban en la cubierta. Los cuatro se quedaron embobados, las 4 chicas se veían hermosas, Vegeta estaba hipnotizado, Bulma simplemente cada día era más hermosa. No supo cómo pero cuando menos sintió ya estaba cerca de ella.

-Su alteza ¿Me permite?- Vegeta la extendió el brazo a Bulma para escoltarla a la mesa.

-Gracias.- Bulma tomo su brazo y lo siguió.

Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Vegeta y escoltaron a las chicas a la mesa. Todos cenaron y tuvieron un rato agradable, Vegeta no dejaba de ver a Bulma y ella también lo observaba, cado uno sabía lo que sentía por el otro pero no sabían cómo expresarlo, ambos temían que los sentimientos del otro hubieran cambiado. La cena término, Bulma y sus hermanas les informaron que el primer obstáculo que tendrían que pasar sería el Kraken, llegarían a su territorio al día siguiente, todos decidieron ir a descansar, pues les esperaba un día pesado. Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y besó su mano.

-Hasta mañana Bulma.

-Buenas noches Vegeta.

Vegeta se fue a acostar a su camarote, intento por un par de horas tratar de dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, se rindió y decidió que daría una vuelta por la cubierta. Vegeta subió a cubierta, las estrellas se veían hermosas, el sonido del mar era muy relajante, de pronto Vegeta escucho una melodiosa voz muy familiar cantando una canción que él conocía

**One dance, just you and me  
>Beneath the moon, beside the sea<br>One dance and it's happily ever after  
>One dance and you will see<br>We're not so different, you and me  
>Just us two, me and you<br>One dance**

Vegeta se acerco y la vio recargada en uno de los barandales, la luna iluminaba su perfecta figura, de verdad Bulma era una criatura hermosa, una diosa. Vegeta se acercó hasta que se coloco junto a ella.

-¿Haremos de esto una costumbre?

-¿A qué se refiere princesa?

-Siempre terminamos reuniéndonos en medio de la noche.

-Es una costumbre que me gusta. Las noches son bellas.

-Así es, la luna ilumina el mar, se ve perfecto.

-Como tú, Bulma.

-Vegeta ¿Eso quiere decir que no me olvidaste?

-No podría olvidarte, mi bella Sirena, pensé en ti cada día de estos 5 años.

-Yo también, siempre estuviste en mi mente, soñaba con volver a verte y por fin aquí estas.

No se contuvieron más, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la beso tiernamente, ambos había deseado ese beso por mucho tiempo y fue incluso más hermoso de lo que habían imaginado. Continuaron besándose y admirando la noche por un rato más, hasta que ambos decidieron que debía descansar.

-Buenas noches mi dulce Princesa.

-Buenas noches mi apuesto Príncipe.

Se dieron un beso de despedida y volvieron a sus camarotes, en sus sueños apareció ese beso, su primer beso, del cuál la luna y el mar fueron testigos.

Vegeta despertó, se cambió y subió a cubierta. El mar se veía picado, sabía que estaban por entrar al territorio del Kraken, la tripulación se preparaba, Vegeta vió a Raditz y Kakaroto bajando unas velas de apoyo del barco, ayudados por el chico humano Krillin. Vegeta buscó a Bulma por todo el barco pero no la veía por ningún lado, en el otro lado del barco diviso a Chichi quién estaba con Syre y Maron, vio como Maron salto al agua, así que supuso que Bulma ya se encontraba ahí, se dio cuenta que tenía razón cuando vio a Bulma saltar y volverse a introducir en el agua, si situó enfrente del barco. Vegeta corrió a donde pudiera verlo y la empezó a llamar.

-Bulma ¿Qué haces?

Llegamos ya a los terrenos del Kraken, debo calmarlo antes de que pueda causarle algún daño al barco.

-Pero Bulma, es peligroso.

-Tranquilo, a mi no me hará nada.

Maron se situó rápidamente alado de Bulma y nadaron con más rápidez, Syre dejó a Chichi al cuidado de Kakaroto y rápidamente se unió a sus hermanas.

-Vegeta, detengan el barco, no avancen más por favor.- Bulma les gritó desde el agua.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, Raditz, Kakaroto, ayúdenme.

Ellos junto con la tripulación detuvieron el barco. El mar se quedó en silencio, Las tres sirenas formaron un circulo y empezaron a cantar en un extraño idioma, unas pequeñas coronas aparecieron en sus cabezas. De las aguas emergió una criatura monstruosa, un gran calamar. Vegeta estuvo a punto de lanzarse al agua por Bulma, pero recordó que ella le había dicho que estaría bien así que decidió que debía confiar en ella y permaneció en el barco. Todos aguardaron, esperaron a ver qué haría la criatura.

Las sirenas siguieron cantando, el Kraken no hizo ningún movimiento. Rompieron el círculo, Bulma se situó frente a él, le hablo en un extraño idioma, el Kraken la vio fijamente, luego hizo lo que pareció ser una leve reverencia y empezó a sumergirse al fondo del mar. El clima cambio y la marea volvió a ser estable, el mar se lleno de paz. Todos aclamaban en el barco, Vegeta estaba maravillado, esas criaturas además de su belleza escondían un gran poder, sin duda eran seres extraordinarios, claro que para él Bulma era la más extraordinaria de todos. Las ayudaron a subir al barco, las chicas fueron ovacionadas por toda la tripulación. Chichi corrió y abrazó a sus amigas.

-Chicas, que susto, pensé que esa cosa las lastimaría.

-No te apures Chichi, el Kraken es un guardián del Reino Aqus, obedece a la familia Real, el no puede lastimarnos.

-Bulma tiene razón, el no puede hacernos daño, somos las princesas.

-Así es, Bulma y Maron tienen razón, el deber del Kraken es proteger nuestro Reino y a la familia real, su deber es protegernos como las princesas que somos, el cuidara nuestro camino hasta que salgamos de sus tierras.

-Qué bien, estaremos protegidos.

-Si, por el momento Chichi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bulma?

Lamentablemente el Kraken es el obstáculo más fácil de nuestro viaje, saliendo de sus dominios nos esperan peligros grandes, tenemos que estar muy unidos para afrontarlos.

-Nuestro padre nos conto que incluso en la Isla dragón tendremos que superar una prueba, el árbol de los frutos mágicos nos pondrá a prueba para obtener sus frutos- dijo Syre.

-¿Y qué clase de prueba es?

-No lo sabemos príncipe pero tenemos que estar juntos para enfrentarlo- dijo Maron.

-Y lo estaremos, nosotros protegeremos a nuestro Príncipe y a las princesas ¿verdad Kakaroto?

-Así es Raditz.

-Yo también cuidare a la princesa Chichi y a ustedes princesas sirenas y al príncipe Saiyajin.

-Gracias Krillin, mas que mi guardia eres mi amigo.

-Eso es un honor princesa.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y tomó su mano, ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió, la jaló lejos de los demás sin que ellos se percatan. Estarían juntos y se enfrentarían a todos los peligros que les esperaran, Vegeta estaba decidió a encontrar el árbol debía salvar a su padre y a su pueblo, no importaba lo que tuviera que enfrentar, pero ante todo protegería a Bulma con su vida si era necesario. Bulma haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo en su misión, le devolverían la salud a los habitantes de Vegetasei, ella sabía lo importante que era eso para Vegeta y quería verlo feliz. Caminaron juntos por la borda, agarrados de la mano.

-Bulma, quiero decirte algo.

-Dime Vegeta.

-Yo te amo Princesa, prometo que te defenderé de todos los peligros.

-Vegeta…yo también te amo, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para salvar a tu Reino.

-Gracias mi hermosa Sirena.

-De nada mi apuesto simio- Bulma le guiño un ojo.

-Veo que sigues siendo una irrespetuosa, pescado apestoso- Vegeta sonrió de lado.

-Y tú sigues siendo un tonto, cerebro de mono- Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hmmm.

-Mis hermanas tenía razón

-¿En qué?

-Ellas me dijeron que tu y yo estaríamos juntos, ahora no dejaran de molestarme por esto.

-Igual a mi Kakaroto y Raditz.

-Te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mantengamos esto en secreto por un tiempo, creo que todavía no es momento de decirles las cosas, además sabemos que ellos nos molestaran por esto.

-Bulma, yo no quiero fingir que no te quiero.

-Yo tampoco, solo que no quiero que nos molesten, quiero que nuestra relación se dé sin que se intromisiones. Sobre todo porque es todo un suceso, el príncipe mono y la princesa pescado.- Bulma comenzó a reírse.

-Jajajaja, algo extraño de ver, está bien, pero solo por un tiempo, y si alguien intenta conquistarte no se lo pienso 'permitir, no me importara quien se entere diré que eres mía.

-Está bien mi apuesto príncipe.

-Te amo mi Sirena.

-Y yo a ti mi Saiyajin.

Bulma y Vegeta se besaron, el viento hizo ondear su hermoso cabellos azul, Vegeta abrazó su cintura y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Dos criaturas distintas, dos razas diferentes que se habían unido, sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían enfrentar lo que fuera.

Mientras en otro lugar del barco Kakaroto se encontraba limpiando un poco el barco, de pronto sintió que alguien se acercó volteo y tenía frente a él a la princesa humana, Kakaroto se abochorno, ella era tan hermosa a sus ojos, estaba vestida de una manera muy sencilla pero para el se veía muy bella, no necesitaba grandes vestidos ni muchas joyas para denotar su belleza.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

-Su alteza, no se preocupe, yo me encargo.

-Por favor, llámame solo Chichi, no es necesario tanto protocolo, y ahora déjame ayudarte.

-Está bien, su alte…digo Chichi.

Chichi ayudó a Kakaroto, después fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida para la tripulación, Chichi era muy buena cocinando y haciendo todas las labores domesticas, Kakaroto pensaba que las princesas no tenían que hacer cosas como esas, pero Chichi sin duda era diferente.

-Estas sorprendido ¿verdad?

-Bueno, es que yo pensé que las princesas hacían otras cosas, clases de etiqueta, lectura, música u otros pasatiempos.

-También hago esas cosas, pero no me gusta que los demás hagan las cosas por mí, me gusta ser muy independiente.

-Eso es admirable.

-Gracias, ten prueba esto.- Chichi le extendió un pedazo de asado, Kakaroto lo probo.

-Wow, esta delicioso, eres muy buena.

-Gracias.- Chichi se ruborizo.- Bueno vayamos a ayudar a los demás en otras tareas.

-Si, Kakaroto le extendió el brazo y la condujo hasta la cubierta.

Ahí Raditz estaba ayudando a Maron con unas tablas, se había roto algo en su camarote y él se ofreció a repararlo. Krillin platicaba con Syre, se contaban historias sobre sus razas, ambos se sentían cómodos juntos, para Syre Krillin era el primero que se interesaba en sus historias y a él le gustaba escuchar sus relatos. El viaje no solo prometía aventuras, también varios romances estaban surgiendo, aunque ellos todavía no estuvieran del todo conscientes de eso.

**¡Hola! Bueno pues como verán los chicos ya enfrentaron su primer obstáculo, nuestra pareja favorita ya por fin están juntos (secretamente) pero juntos, pero esto cada vez se pondrá mejor porque el siguiente obstáculo será un poco más difícil de superar. Ahora los reviews:**

**Allanis no tenshi: Muchas gracias por comentar esta historia también, que bueno que te gusten mis fics y espero continúes leyendo este, actualizare pronto lo prometo. Saludos.**

**Rose: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, jejeje, espero este también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

**Penny: Gracias por leer esta historia, que bueno que también te gusto, si siempre trato de meterle algo diferente a mis historias y qué bueno que esta también fue de tu agrado. Saludos.**


	5. Las sirenas monstruo

Capítulo 5. Las sirenas monstruo.

La noche llegó, todos se fueron a dormir, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraron en la cubierta, la noche era siempre la testigo de su amor, ellos no podían contener más lo que sentían, era demasiado difícil no poder besarse y tener que esconderse.

Bulma, ya no aguanto esto, te necesito cerca de mí, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

Yo también mi Príncipe, pero debemos aguantar un poco más, presiento que muy pronto los demás se encontraran en situaciones parecidas a las nuestras y ya no podrán molestarnos.- Bulma le dedico una mirada picara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú solo confía en mí.

-Está bien.

Se besaron y contemplaron las estrellas por un largo rato, ambos amaban estar juntos en la noche, la luna siempre había sido testigo de su amor, Vegeta le pidió a Bulma que le cantara, amaba su voz, era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado. Bulma canto por un rato, Vegeta solo la miraba, luego decidió tomarla de la cintura y ambos empezaron a bailar suavemente, sus ojos estaban perdidos en los del otro. Sin duda estaban perdidamente enamorados, un amor puro y sincero que había surgido entre dos seres diferentes pero unidos por una misma alma.

Estuvieron juntos un rato más, hasta que decidieron que ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar un rato. Se besaron y cada uno se fue a dormir a su respectivo camarote.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en la cubierta, el mar comenzaba a cambiar, se volvía mas oscuro y tenebroso, lo que significaba que ya estaban a muy poco de salir de los territorios del Kraken.

-Chicos, pronto saldremos de los territorios del guardián Kraken.- les comentó Bulma.

-Bien, por fin, ese monstruo me pone de nervios.- Chichi se veía muy alegre.

-No debería, el es el menor de nuestros problemas.- Le contestó Syre.

-Su padre habló de que pasaríamos varios peligros, pero no me aclaró cuales, solo sabía del Kraken ¿Princesas ustedes saben cuáles son los otros peligros que tendremos que enfrentar?

-Realmente no sabemos mucho Príncipe Vegeta.

-Así es, mi hermana Maron tiene razón, pero les contaremos lo que sabemos.

-Por favor Bulma, cuéntanos.

-Si, Kakaroto, bien sabemos que después de pasar los territorios del Kraken termina el Reino Aqus, existe una pequeña porción de mar que no está bajo los dominios de mi padre, en esta parte existen tres Islas, la más lejana es la isla dragón, la cual esta en los confines de la tierra. Antes de llegar a la Isla dragón existen dos islas más, en una de ellas sabemos que habita una maligna criatura, una criatura muy antigua llamada Medusa, este ser es capaz de convertir a cualquier ser viviente en piedra, esta es la Isla Gorgon, es la isla que se encuentra antes de llegar a la Isla Dragón.

-Así es, la otra isla es la isla Shi, no sabemos qué peligros existan ahí por eso debemos revisarla en cuanto lleguemos ahí.- Continuo Maron.

-Pero el peligro más eminente es a lo que nos enfrentaremos antes de llegar a la Isla Shi, debemos pasar por el territorio de las Sirenas.- Les explico Maron

-¿Qué? ¿el territorio de las Sirenas?.- Pregunto Kakaroto confundido.

-Pero, no entiendo porque eso es un peligro, ustedes son sirenas, ellas deben obedecerlas al igual que ese monstruo.

-No Raditz, te equivocas, ellas no nos obedecerán, intentaran matarnos a toda costa. No son iguales a nosotras.

-Bulma, explícate ¿Cómo puede ser que ellas sean diferentes a ustedes? ¿Por qué no siguen sus órdenes?

-Si Vegeta, les explicaremos. Hace unos años, cuando ustedes los saiyajins llegaron a la tierra el Reino de las Sirenas y el de los humanos estaban en Guerra.

-Si recuerdo que mi padre me conto algo de eso.- Les dijo Chichi.

-A mí también, mi padre me dijo que a nuestra llegada la guerra termino y se formo un tratado entre las tres razas 'para que conviviéramos en paz.

-Así es, mi padre realizó el tratado pero hubo algunas de nuestros súbditos que no estuvieron de acuerdo, un grupo de Sirenas que pensaban que nosotros debíamos tener control del Planta completo.- Relato Bulma.

-Como nuestro padre se negó a seguir con la guerra, el grupo de Sirenas se puso en su contra, no pudieron hacer nada pues el poder de nuestro padre era superior además de que el grupo era pequeño, solo eran 6 sirenas contra toda nuestra población.- Continuo relatando Syre.

-Como castigo por su avaricia nuestro padre las desterró del Reino, confinándolas a estar en estos mares fríos y oscuros alejadas de Aqus, no podrían regresar puesto que el Kraken no les permitiría el paso.

-Ya veo, entonces ellas no siguen sus órdenes pues tienen rencor contra el Reino por haberlas desterrado.

-No solo eso Vegeta, su castigo no solo fue el destierro.

-¿A qué te refieres Bulma?

-Las sirenas tenemos una forma hermosa, somos seres dotados de belleza puesto que nuestra belleza exterior refleja la pureza interna de nuestra alma, al ser ellas unos seres llenos de maldad y avaricia su castigo fue que esos sentimientos se reflejaran en su figura, por eso estas sirenas no son seres bellos, son seres monstruosos, sus colas son un poco más grandes, su piel es gris, sus cabellos son de color verdoso, su cara es tosca y sus dientes son parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Entiendo, su belleza era muy importante para ellas y el perderla debió de haberles generado un gran resentimiento.

-Así es Príncipe Vegeta, estos seres son peligrosos, por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado, al entrar a sus dominios debemos amarrarlo a usted y a todos los hombres al mástil.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué demonios tienen que hacer eso?

-Vegeta, tranquilízate, no le grites a Syre, es algo necesario, estas criaturas aunque ya no son como nosotras siguen teniendo un punto en común, su voz, siguen teniendo el privilegio de una hermosa voz, con ella pueden hechizar a los hombres y hacerlos perder el control, ellas usan su voz para lograr que los hombres se avienten al agua y ahí poder jalarlos al fondo y comérselos.

-Bah, los saiyajins podemos controlar esto, no necesitamos que nos amarren a un mástil.

-Vegeta no seas terco, sus poderes son muy fuertes, debes de poner de tu parte.

-No Bulma, entiende, no pienso dejar que me amarres a un mástil y esa es mi última palabra.

-Vegeta , eres un terco ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?

-La única insoportable aquí eres tú!

-Vegeta, Bulma, cálmense, Vegeta se racional, la princesa solo quiere que todos estemos a salvo.

-No te metas Kakaroto.- Vegeta salió de ahí.

-Es un idiota.- Bulma se fue hacía el otro lado, estaba muy molesta, ella solo quería protegerlo y el salía con su estúpido orgullo, no podía creerlo.

Todos los vieron irse, ambos estaban furiosos y los demás no sabían que hacer.

-Chicos, es necesario que se aten al mástil, pueden correr peligro si no lo hacer.- Les dijo Syre.

-No lo sé chicas, eso no va con nosotros.

-Kakaroto, por favor, no se trata de si va con ustedes o no, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Chichi…

-Princesa, comprenda, nuestro orgullo no nos permite sentirnos tan débiles o vulnerables.

-Raditz, no hagan esto más difícil, entiendan que nos preocupamos por ustedes, no vamos a permitir que se pongan en riesgo y esos monstruos les hagan algo.

-Princesa Maron…

-Yo lo haré, si eso las tranquiliza.- Les dijo Krillin.

-Gracias por entender Krillin. Le dijo Syre.

-Nosotros también lo intentaremos.- Les dijeron Kakaroto y Raditz.

-Muchas gracias muchachos.- Las chicas ya se sentían más tranquilas.

Se separaron, las chicas fueron a buscar a Bulma para tratar de calmarla, sabían que estaba furiosa. La encontraron y la tranquilizaron un poco, Todas volvieron a la cubierta y empezaron a atar a los chicos al mástil, fue un poco difícil pues eran muchos pero lograron contenerlos a todos. Vegeta no aparecía por ningún lado, Bulma estaba muy preocupada, ya estaban en el territorio de las sirenas monstruos y él todavía no estaba a salvo, Bulma lo intentaba localizar, cuando de pronto lo vio en el frente del barco, corrió pero de repente algo la dejo en seco, una canción empezó a sonar, eran las sirenas, Bulma corrió más rápido.

-Vegeta, no las escuches, Vegeta!

Era tarde Vegeta ya no escuchaba a Bulma, estaba hipnotizado completamente, esa canción era lo único que tenía en su mente y sólo quería ir a donde se encontraban las criaturas que la interpretaban. Los demás chicos estaban igual que Vegeta, pero afortunadamente ellos se encontraban atados y no podían hacer nada. Bulma corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no pudo alcanzar a Vegeta cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo este se lanzo al mar.

-Nooo! Vegeta!

-Dios mío, Bulma ¿Qué haremos?- Las chicas estaban alarmadas.

-Cuiden a los demás, yo iré por él.

-No Bulma, espera!

Bulma no escucho a las chicas que trataban de detenerla, tenía que salvar a Vegeta, se metió al agua y busco a Vegeta, vio a una de las Sirenas monstruo agarrándolo, su fuerte cola lo envolvía y lo jalaba al fondo del mar, Bulma nado a toda velocidad y alcanzo a la Sirena, logro sacar a Vegeta de su agarre, golpeó fuertemente a la Sirena con su cola y nado lo más rápido para regresar a la superficie, Vegeta estaba inconsciente, Bulma no podía contener su angustia.

-Vegeta, resiste, pronto te pondré a salvo.

-Bulma, Bulma por aquí, suban.

-Las chicas había aventado la pequeña lancha para subirlos, Bulma subió a Vegeta y después se subió ella, estaban empezando a subir cuando de pronto dos sirenas monstruo salieron del agua y tomaron a Bulma arrastrándola al fondo.

-Bulma!.- Las chicas gritaban horrorizadas.

-Syre, Chichi, suban a Vegeta, yo iré a ayudarla.

Maron se lanzo al agua en búsqueda de su hermana. Chichi y Syre terminaron de subir a Vegeta y después la última se lanzo a ayudar a sus hermanas. Syre rápidamente encontró Maron y empezaron a buscar a Bulma, lograron ubicarla rodeada por las seis sirenas, estaba desmayada, las sirenas habían dañado bastante su aleta, las chicas las apartaron de su hermana e hicieron un conjuro para alejarlas un momento, tomaron a Bulma y nadaron muy rápido. Subieron a la balsa, Syre trepo rápidamente por la soga hasta subirse al barco, ayudó a Chichi y ambas subieron a Bulma y Maron. Maron intentaba controlar la hemorragia de Bulma, esta ya había recuperado la forma humana, su pierna derecha se encontraba gravemente lastimada. Terminaron de subirlas antes de que las sirenas monstruo pudieran alcanzarlas, estas últimas las veían desde el mar con miradas asesinas, pero ya no podía alcanzarlas así que se sumergieron al fondo de sus dominios.

Unos momentos después los chicos recuperaron la razón, los cantos de las sirenas habían cesado, terminando sus efectos en ellos. Vegeta empezó a despertar lentamente, no recordaba mucho, empezó a buscar a Bulma y la vio tirada en el piso mientras sus hermanas la rodeaban, corrió hacía ella y se horrorizo al ver lo herida que estaba su pierna.

-Bulma, ¿qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta herida?.- Vegeta se tiro al piso y empezó a tocar la cara de la peli azul.

-Fueron las sirenas, cuando hicieron su aparición tu no estabas atado por eso su canción logro su efecto y te tiraste al mar, Bulma saltó detrás de ti para salvarte, logro sacarte pero cuando los estábamos subiendo al barco ellas lograron jalarla al mar y la atacaron, afortunadamente pudimos sacarla antes de que fuera más grave.

-Soy un estúpido esto es mi culpa.- Vegeta estaba muy enojado consigo mismo, Bulma se había lastimado por su culpa.

-Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, la curaremos en un instante.

Syre y Maron pusieron sus manos en la herida de Bulma, una luz empezó a cubrir la pierna de la muchacha y pronto su herida desapareció. Bulma empezó a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Bulma miraba a todas partes.

-Estas a salvo, ya paso todo hermanita.

-¿Todos están bien?

-Si, tranquila.

Bulma empezó a incorporarse, Vegeta la veía fijamente, ella noto el dolor en sus ojos. Este hizo una mueca de dolor, se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Vegeta estaba muy enojado consigo mismo, había puesto en peligro a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y todo por su estúpido orgullo, no podía ver a Bulma a la cara.

Las chicas con ayuda de Kakaroto llevaron a Bulma al camarote. En la noche ella ya se sentía mejor y todos fueron a cenar. Vegeta estuvo muy ausente durante la cena, se veía sumamente triste, en la mesa reinaba un gran silencio hasta que Bulma decidió terminar con eso.

-Vegeta ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, no lo estoy

-¿Qué tienes?

- No me hagas caso.

-Vegeta dime, estoy preocupada por ti

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mi?

-Porque me importas Vegeta, demonios, ¿qué te pasa?

No deberías, después de lo que te hice, por mi culpa te lastimaron Bulma, por mi estúpido orgullo te puse en peligro, yo prometí que te cuidaría y lo único que hice fue ponerte en peligro, te lastimaron por mi culpa y pudieron hacerte algo peor. Soy un estúpido.

-Vegeta…

-No merezco nada tuyo Bulma.

Bulma se levanto de la mesa y fue al lugar de Vegeta, todos observaban atentamente la escena.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Vegeta, eres muy importante para mí y haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien.

-Pero yo fui un estúpido Bulma, demonios, te puse en peligro.- Sus ojos reflejaban su profundo pesar.

-Vegeta…- Bulma tomo el rostro del príncipe y lo beso con intensidad, Vegeta la abrazó y continuo el beso.

-Bulma, te amo, perdóname, todo fue mi culpa.

-Ya paso, no te disculpes, todo está bien.

-De verdad, necesito que me perdones.

-Te perdono, no paso nada, a la próxima solo hazme caso ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo mi hermosa sirena.

Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, Por su emoción no se habían dado cuenta que todos los estaban observando y habían sido testigos de toda la escena, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver a sus amigos.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin se decidieron.

-Syre tiene razón hermanita, ya se habían tardado, todos sabíamos que desde niños se querían.

-Bulma, amiga muchas felicidades.

-Bien Vegeta, ya era hora.- Le sonrió Raditz.

-Si Vegeta, por fin están juntos, me da mucho gusto.

-Gracias chicos.- Bulma seguía sonrojada.

-Hmp.- Vegeta no sabía ni que decirles.

Todos los felicitaron y les expresaron la felicidad que les causaba que ellos estuvieran juntos. Los dejaron un rato solos y ellos se quedaron abrazados contemplando las estrellas.

-Creo que nuestro secreto se termino.

-Así es mi Príncipe, pero que bueno, ya no quería ocultar lo que siento por ti.

-Yo tampoco, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, mi hermosa Sirena.

-Y tu mío, mi príncipe, además creo que no somos los únicos que estamos enamorados.

-Lo sé, ¿tú también te has percatado verdad?

-Claro, bueno yo lo sé desde niños, Chichi está enamorada de Kakaroto.

-Y el de ella, solo que es un tonto despistado y no sabe cómo reaccionar, Raditz está interesado en tu hermana Maron.

-A ella también le gusta, pero es muy tímida y creo que Syre se siente muy bien con ese joven humano Krillin, creo que no falta mucho para que las parejitas empiecen a juntarse.

-Dejemos que ellos solos lo hagan.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Bulma, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Vegeta.

Se besaron un largo rato, luego Vegeta trajo una manta para cubrirlos se quedaron observando las estrellas, esa noche ninguno volvió a su camarote, se quedaron dormidos en la cubierta abrazados, por fin pudiendo estar juntos sin que nada se los impidiera, sin tener que esconder lo mucho que se amaban.

**Hola! Me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero por fin ya esta este capítulo, espero lo disfruten, y ahora los comentarios:**

**Rose: Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, espero este capítulo te guste y continúes leyendo. Saludos.**


	6. La isla shi

Cap. 6. La isla Shi

Los rayos del sol tocaron el rostro de Bulma, comenzó a despertarse lentamente, Vegeta se encontraba a su lado, se encontraba despierto y la observaba con sus hermosos ojos azabache, Bulma le dedico una linda sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-Buenos días mi Príncipe.

-Buenos días mi bella Bulma.

Qué hermoso que al despertar lo primero que vean mis ojos seas tú.

-Tú eres lo más hermoso que hay Bulma, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Ven, debemos arreglarnos, pronto llegaremos a la Isla Shi y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos.

-Sea lo que sea lo venceremos juntos.

-Si.

Bulma y Vegeta fueron a sus respectivos camarotes y se arreglaron, Vegeta fue el más rápido, subió a cubierta y ayudo a los muchachos a alistar todo para desembarcar en la isla. Cuando Bulma subió a cubierta se dio cuenta que ya estaban muy cerca de la isla, se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente, era una isla grande, con una playa muy pequeña ya que la mayoría de la isla estaba cubierta de arboles, lo cual le daba una apariencia boscosa.

-Los muchachos junto con tripulación corrían por todo el barco para preparar todo lo necesario para desembarcar.

-Kakaroto, prepara los botes.

-Si Raditz, vamos Krillin ayúdame.

-Claro, como digas.

-Las chicas contemplaban la isla, realmente era muy imponente, se sentía un aire misterioso en ese lugar.

-Este lugar, es muy bonito.

-Si Milk, me impresiona la cantidad de árboles que hay.

-Así es Maron, es interesante su ecosistema.

-Lo es Syre, pero a mí hay algo en particular que me llama la atención de este lugar.

-¿Qué es Bulma?

-Su aire de misterio, este lugar tiene un ambiente muy atractivo, no sé cómo explicarlo, hay un aire de misterio que rodea este lugar.

-Tienes razón, este lugar es un misterio, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos.

-Sus majestades.

-¿Qué pasa Raditz?

-Vamos a desembarcar, por favor acompáñenme a los botes.

Si, gracias por avisarnos Raditz.- Maron le sonrió a Raditz, el se sonrojo, esa niña le gustaba mucho, pero sabía que eso no podría ser, ella era una princesa y debía casarse con un príncipe. El aunque ser de un alto grado en el Reino, no podía aspirar a casarse con ella. Maron pensaba en algo similar, pero en su pensamiento para ella Raditz era el mejor hombre que había conocido, no le importaba nada más, quería estar cerca de él, pero no sabía si él sentía lo mismo.

Todos empezaron a subir a los botes, los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a subir, Vegeta se sentó junto a Bulma, la abrazó, quería estar siempre cerca de ella, no sabía a qué se enfrentarían en esa isla, pero lo que fuera protegería a Bulma, no volverían a lastimarla por su culpa.

Llegaron a la playa y se bajaron de los botes, Vegeta cargo a Bulma para que no tocara el agua, ella no quería perder tiempo en convertirse y desconvertirse tan rápido, debían recorrer la isla lo más rápido posible. Maron fue ayudada por Raditz y Syre por Krillin. En la playa todos se empezaron a agrupar.

-Bien, debemos dividirnos en grupos para recorrer la isla lo más rápido y averiguar que hay aquí.

-Si príncipe, propongo que nos dividamos en 4 grupos, uno liderado por usted, otro por Kakaroto, otro por Krillin y otro por mí.

-Me parece una buena idea, las princesas irán cada una con un grupo.

-¿Con quién ira cada una de nosotras?

-Bulma, yo quisiera que tu estuvieras conmigo, no pienso dejarte sola, es mi obligación protegerte.

-Si Vegeta, de acuerdo, yo quiero ir contigo.

-Sus majestades, ustedes decidan con que grupo quieren ir.- les dijo Vegeta a las otras 3 princesas.

-A mí me gustaría ir con el grupo de Kakaroto, si él está de acuerdo.- Dijo tímidamente Milk.

-Por supuesto princesa, será un honor.- Kakaroto se encontraba muy sonrojado.

-Yo quiero ir con Raditz.- Maron volteo a ver al guerrero y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo majestad.- El hizo una leve reverencia, peor aunque no lo demostraba estaba feliz.

-Yo iré con Krillin entonces, de todos modos era con quien quería ir.- Syre se sorprendió en haber dicho eso en voz alta, así que inmediatamente se volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Claro su alteza, yo la protegeré.- Krillin estaba muy contento de haber escuchado a la Princesa decir eso.

-Bien, ya que decidimos como dividirnos marquemos la zona de la isla que cada grupo inspeccionara, el grupo de Raditz recorrerá el lado sur de la isla, Kakaroto el este, Krillin el oeste y yo el norte.

-De acuerdo.- Contestaron Raditz, Krillin y Kakaroto

-Bien, vámonos.

Así todos se separaron y empezaron a recorrer la isla, Raditz y su grupo recorrieron toda su zona, no encontraron nada más que árboles, pero eso no quiso decir que su recorrido haya sido un desperdicio, él y Maron platicaron por un largo rato, se dio cuenta que ella no solo era muy bonita, también era una criatura bondadosa pues admiraba a todo ser vivo que veía, el guerrero estaba cautivado por ella. Kakaroto y su grupo fue algo similar, encontraron sólo bosque, pero también les sirvió para estar juntos, Chichi se tropezó y si no fuera por Kakaroto se abría lastimado gravemente, ella le agradeció, Kakaroto no se aparto ni un segundo de su lado, a sus ojos la princesa era una criatura hermosa y delicada, desde niños él se había enamorado de ella y aunque sabía que no podían estar juntos puesto que ella debía contraer matrimonio con alguien de la nobleza de su tierra, eso no impedía que la amara profundamente. Chichi por su parte pensó que ese momento había sido el más hermoso que había vivido con él en todo el viaje, definitivamente Kakaroto era el amor de su vida, ya no tenía duda de ello. Por su parte Krillin tampoco encontró nada, pero él y Syre se encargaron de estudiar el territorio y analizar toda la vegetación de la zona, ambos estaban fascinados, era muy fácil hablar entre ellos.

Vegeta junto con Bulma y su grupo recorrieron, encontraron unas casas, eran muy extrañas, entraron con cautela, no había nadie, todo parecía que había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo, continuaron recorriendo la zona, pero no había nadie ahí, solo bosque.

Decidieron volver a la playa, cuando llegaron los demás ya estaban ahí.

-Bien, infórmenme ¿encontraron algo?

-No Vegeta, solo árboles y Vegetación, algunos animales, pero nada más.- Le dijo Raditz.

-Yo también solo encontré árboles, no hay señal de otra cosa en esta isla.- Le dijo Kakaroto.

-En mi lado también solo había vegetación Príncipe.

-Nosotros encontramos unas pequeñas casas, las inspeccionamos pero están deshabitadas, parece que llevan abandonadas mucho tiempo.

-Sí, me dio la impresión de que había una aldea antes en esta isla, pero sus habitantes la abandonaron.- dijo Bulma.

-Puede que se hayan ido hace mucho tiempo, esta isla no parece peligrosa, no encontramos nada que nos haga pensar lo contrario.

-Puede que tengas razón Syre.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos acampar aquí, las provisiones se nos están terminando y aún nos falta camino que recorrer, podemos obtener provisiones de la isla y descansar un poco.

-Tiene razón príncipe, Kakaroto y yo junto con algunos hombres iremos a buscar provisiones.

-Está bien, Krillin y yo pescaremos algunos peces.

-Nosotras les ayudamos a recolectar agua y a preparar la cena.

-De acuerdo Bulma, gracias.

-No hay de que mi príncipe.- Bulma se lanzo a Vegeta y le dio un rápido beso, luego se fu seguida por sus hermanas y Chichi.

Así Raditz y Kakaroto volvieron con los hombres que los habían acompañado un rato después, habían recolectado varios frutos y especies. Por su parte Krillin y Vegeta pescaron muchísimos peses. Las chicas se pusieron a cocinar y prepararon una deliciosa cena. Todos se sentaron juntos a cenar, rieron y contaron varias historias, pasaron una linda velada, al final cayeron rendidos y se durmieron. Bulma durmió con Vegeta, se quedaron abrazados toda la noche, los chicos durmieron cerca de las chicas, para estar al pendientes de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron y se dispusieron a recoger todo para irse, en esa isla no habían tenido que enfrentar ningún peligro y estaban contentos por eso. Las chicas ayudaron a levantar el campamento. Vegeta invitó a Bulma a dar un paseo, quería recorrer la playa con ella. Dieron un tranquilo paseo, platicaron e incluso jugaron un poco en la arena, Bulma tiro a Vegeta y este la jalo, parecían dos niños, pero amaban sus momentos juntos.

Regresaron al campamento, Raditz corrió hacía Vegeta, se veía muy alterado.

-Príncipe, tenemos un problema.

¿Qué sucede Raditz?

-6 de nuestros hombres están enfermos, creemos que puede ser la enfermedad que atacó a nuestro pueblo.

-Llévame a donde están

Raditz condujo a Vegeta a donde se encontraban los hombres, Bulma lo siguió, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que todos tenían un muy mal aspecto, estaban pálidos y con la mirada perdida. Parecía que tenía fiebre, no respondían, hablaban para ellos mismos y no se entendía muy bien lo que decía. Vegeta los revisó, tenían una pequeña marca en la muñeca, pero no encontró nada más, supuso que Raditz tenía razón y la esos hombres estaban contagiados por la extraña enfermedad que había atacado a su pueblo, seguramente se habían contagiado antes de iniciar el viaje y los síntomas empezaban a presentarse apenas.

Rearmaron el campamento, no podían irse y dejar a los soldados así, debían encontrar la manera de llevarlos o ver quienes se quedarían con ellos. Pasaron dos noches en vela, Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, debían partir pero cada vez veía peor a sus soldados.

-Vegeta, no podemos seguir así, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo, se que los soldados te preocupas, pero si no nos apuramos ellos y el resto de la gente enferma de nuestro Reino morirán.

- Lo sé Raditz, pero no es leal dejarlos aquí abandonados a su suerte.

- No te preocupes Vegeta, Raditz y yo ya lo hemos hablado, yo me quedaré con ellos, sé que esto es importante para ti, yo cuídate de ellos hasta que vuelvan.

- Gracias Kakaroto, se que tú también querías ir y encontrar la cura, por la sangre guerrera que corre por tus venas sé que esta decisión te costó mucho trabajo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

- De nada Vegeta, está decidido ustedes deben de partir mañana, yo me quedare y cuidare a los soldados hasta que vuelvan con la cura.

- Bien, entonces mañana arreglaremos todo para seguir con el viaje.

Kakaroto fue a caminar un rato por la orilla de la playa, se sentía decepcionado por no poder continuar con el viaje y ayudar a encontrar la cura, pero sabía que de esa manera también ayudaba a Vegeta, aunque el Príncipe nunca lo demostraba sabía que lo consideraba su mejor amigo y no podía fallarle. Chichi lo vio a lo lejos, decidió acercarse a él, sabía que él se quedaría en esa isla, pero no lo haría solo, no le importaba a quien tuviera que enfrentarse ella se quedaría con él para ayudarlo

-Kakaroto ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si princesa, claro ¿Necesita algo?

-Kakaroto, me quedare contigo

-Pero princesa, usted debe de ir con los demás, no es correcto que se quede conmigo.

-Si es correcto, es lo que yo quiero hacer, Kakaroto, yo quiero estar contigo, te quiero desde que somos niños, no me importa quién se interponga ni que piensen los demás, yo permaneceré a tu lado.

-Chichi…

-No te sientas mal si no sientes lo mismo pro mi, aún así me quedare, no es conveniente que te quedes tu solo, necesitaras ayuda.

-Chichi, yo siempre te he querido, desde que somos niños, no pensé que tu sintieras lo mismo, más porque lo nuestro no puede ser.

-No me importa quién se interponga, yo estaré contigo así tenga que enfrentarme a mi reino, al tuyo, lo que sea, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Chichi y luchare por ti.

Kakaroto abrazó a Chichi y le dio un tierno beso, admiraron un poco más el mar y después regresaron con los demás y les comunicaron su decisión. Todos estaban felices por ellos, siempre habían sabido que se querían y su valentía era algo digno de admirarse. Bulma no estaba muy segura de que Chichi se quedará con Kakaroto, podía llegar a contagiarse, pero sabía que su amiga amaba a ese guerrero, Vegeta la convenció, le dijo que él sabía que Kakaroto podía ser muy distraído pero que protegería a Chichi con su vida.

Al día siguiente todos empezaban a preparar sus cosas para irse cuando ocurrió algo terrible, los soldados enfermos fallecieron. Vegeta se sintió frustrado al no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a sus hombres, decidieron esperar un día más, les harían un funeral decente, construyeron ataúdes, cavaron las tumbas y al atardecer los enterraron, oraron casi toda la tarde, las chicas pusieron flores en sus tumbas y derramaron lagrimas por la partida de los guerreros. Fue un día triste y cansado, todos terminaron exhaustos y fueron a dormir.

Era alrededor de media noche, Bulma no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a dar un paseo en la playa para lograr dormir, se separó con cuidado de Vegeta para no despertarlo. Bulma camino por la pequeña playa, esa isla de verdad era extraña, parecía más un bosque, llegó al lugar donde habían enterrado a los soldados, se sorprendió porque la tierra se veía diferente que en la tarde, parecía como si hubiera sido removida y vuelta a poner. Bulma camino un poco más y se sorprendió, una figura humana se estaba internando en el bosque.

-¿Quién será?

Bulma siguió al individuo, se acerco un poco más y no tuvo duda era una figura humana, aún peor, ese hombre era uno de los guerreros que habían enterrado esa tarde, su apariencia había cambiado un poco, se veía más pálido, pero definitivamente era uno de esos guerreros.

-No puede ser, el está muerto ¿Esto será un sueño?

Bulma decidió seguir al sujeto, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la golpeaba en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Una fuerte figura la tomo y la interno en el bosque.

**Hola chicos, aquí está el sexto capítulo, un poco tarde pero aquí esta, espero les guste y prometo apurarme más para no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, tuve una semana pesada, pero espero ya todo este más tranquilo. Ahora voy a contestar reviews, disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos pronto.**

**Mimi-San: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te esta gustando la acción y las aventuras que están viviendo los personajes, si me adelante un poco en hacer que se dijeran te amo, pero es que no me pude resistir lo siento, como se han querido desde niños no lo pude resistir pero apreció mucho tu comentario y tus sugerencias, muchas gracias, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo este fic.**


	7. Shikis

Capítulo 7. Shikis

Vegeta despertó, sintió como si alguien le hubiera apretado fuertemente el pecho, volteo a ver a su alrededor, Bulma no estaba por ningún lado, esto solo aumento su pánico. Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a recorreré la playa buscando a Bulma, Vegeta estaba desesperado y gritaba su nombre, pero ella no respondía. Llegó al lugar donde enterraron a los soldados, al igual que Bulma noto que la tierra parecía haber sido quitada y vuelta a poner, pudo ver que habían unas pisadas pequeñas que se dirigían hacía el bosque, supuso que serían de Bulma, así que las siguió. El bosque se volvía cada vez más obscuro, peor a Vegeta no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Bulma.

Bulma abrió los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, no sabía que le había pasado, empezó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba, ya lo había visto, estaba en una de las casas que habían encontrado cuando recorrieron la isla, se encontraba atada a una especie de palo en el centro de la habitación. Todo era muy obscuro así que no podía ver bien, no sabía quién le había hecho eso, lo último que recordaba es que había visto a uno de los guerreros fallecidos y después había sentido un fuerte golpe. Debía irse de ahí tenía que encontrar a Vegeta, definitivamente algo pasaba en esa isla, comenzó a intentar liberarse, pero no pudo. De pronto una silueta apareció enfrente de ella.

Es inútil que intentes escapar, no te lo permitiremos.

Una criatura con apariencia humana estaba enfrente de él, era un joven, por su apariencia no era mucho mayor ella, parecía tener alrededor de 19 años. La luna ilumino a la figura y Bulma se sorprendió al ver sus ojos, eran completamente negros como la noche, la pupila cubría todo el ojo, como si en lugar de ojos solo tuviera dos hoyos negros.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Discúlpame por no presentarme, mi nombre es Kukai.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Porque te diste cuenta de que algo pasaba en esta isla, ustedes iban a irse, y no lo podíamos permitir, sobre todo que te fueras tú.

-¿No lo podíamos permitir, quienes? ¿Por qué yo?

-Una pregunta a la vez bella sirena.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que soy una sirena?

-Tienes un alma muy limpia, las hijas del mar son las únicas que pueden tener un alma tan pura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué eres tú?

-No seas tan curiosa pequeña sirena, pronto lo sabrás, será mejor que nos vayamos, Tsuna debe estar impaciente.

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo sabras, oigan ustedes nuevos, ayúdenme a llevarla.

Bulma vio como 2 de los guerreros saiyajins entraron a la casa.

-Si señor, debemos tener cuidado con la princesa.

-Oh, con que eres la princesa de las Sirenas, eso lo vuelve aún más interesante, Tsuna estará encantada.

Bulma quería volver a preguntar quién era Tsuna, estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de poder decir algo el joven ya había salido. Los soldados la desataron y se la llevaron cargando, su fuerza era muy grande por lo cual Bulma no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia. De todas maneras ellos nunca le hicieron el menor daño, la trataban con suavidad, parecía como si fueran los mismos y la recordaran, solo que ahora poseían esos extraños ojos iguales a los del joven y la piel más blanca que el mármol.

Los soldados introdujeron a Bulma a una casa que estaba en el fondo, no recordaba haberla visto cuando exploraron, estaba más oculta que las demás y sin duda era aún más oscura. En medio de la casa se encontraba el joven de pelo negro. Kukai se acercó a un pequeño cuarto y se inclino.

-Mi dama hemos traído a la Sirena.

De la habitación salió una pequeña niña, no tendría más de 12 años, pálida como la nieve, su pelo de tono morado obscuro y sus ojos iguales a los de kukai, negros como si fueran dos hoyos. La niña parecía que flotaba por el aire, tenía una gracia majestuosa, era una criatura imponente a parecer de que aparentara una muy corta edad. Su vestido blanco danzaba mientras ella se aproximaba a Bulma.

-Bien hecho Kukai, así que tu eres una sirena, eres muy bonita. Me pregunto si te convertirás o solamente te quitare tus poderes.

La pequeña niña sonrió, Bulma se encontraba ya sola en medio de la habitación, pero, los guerreros se encontraban en la entrada, Bulma no podía apartar sus ojos de la niña, pudo ver unos pequeños colmillos en su boca, que se iban haciendo más grandes mientras más se acercaba la pequeña criatura.

Vegeta caminaba por el bosque, no había rastro de Bulma, desde que llegó a esa isla sintió una sensación muy rara pero al no encontrar nada pensó que no era un lugar peligroso, pero ahora estaba seguro que eso no era cierto, esa isla definitivamente escondía un gran secreto. Decidió que se encaminaría hacía donde él y Bulma habían encontrado las casas abandonadas, puede que ahí encontrara algún indició que lo llevara a Bulma.

Mientras en el campamento Kakaroto había despertada y había notado que una figura extraña había intentado atacar a Milk, logró derribarlo antes de que le hiciera algo, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que al parecer lo había matado. Despertó a Raditz, a Krillin y al resto de los hombres. Cuando revisaron quien habpia sido el agresor se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que era uno de los fallecidos soldados. Despertaron a las chicas y fueron a buscar a Vegeta y Bulma pero ninguno de los dos estaba.

-Esta isla es muy extraña, no entiendo nada, porque ese hombre esta vivo si falleció esta tarde.

-No creo que realmente estuviera vivo Kakaroto, se ve diferente, lo mejor es decapitarlo y quemar el cuerpo.

-Si Raditz.- Kakaroto vió a Chichi de lejos parecía muy perturbada, se acerco a ella.- Mil ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, estoy muy angustiada, Bulma no aparece, tengo miedo que algo le haya pasado.

-Tranquila todos iremos a buscarlos, Vegeta tampoco esta, esto es muy extraño.

-Bulma sintió algo desde antes de desembarcar en este lugar, nos los dijo.

-Syre tiene razón, mi hermana dijo que en este lugar había algo diferente, debemos apurarnos, ella y el Príncipe pueden estar en grave peligro. No sabemos que esta pasando aquí.

-Bien, pues vámonos, hay que encontrarlos.

Raditz tomó la mano de Maron y la condujo por el bosque, Goku agarro la cintura de Milk con su cola en son protector, Krillin simplemente se puso alado de Syre para darle a entender que el la protegería, recordaron que Vegeta había mencionado que al norte de la isla habían encontrado unas casas abandonadas. Definitivamente ese era el primer lugar donde buscarían a sus amigos desaparecidos.

Bulma estaba inmóvil, la pequeña criatura estaba muy cerca de ella, a pesar de que era pequeña le producía escalofríos, pero aún así se armo de valor y le habló.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

-Lo siento, que descortés soy, mi nombre es Tsuna.- La pequeña le sonrió más ampliamente lo cual estremeció a Bulma al ver sus grandes colmillos. Kukai estaba abrazándola por la cintura y Tsuna se veía muy tranquila a su lado.

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Veo que eres muy curiosa Sirenita.

-Lo soy, sobre todo porque me gusta saber a que me enfrento.

-A veces es mejor permanecer con la duda, hay cosas de las que es mejor no saber.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Si que eres una criatura diferente, he oído que las sirenas son criaturas muy puras, con un alma bondadosa, pero tu además parece que tienes un espíritu aventurero.

-Así es, por eso quiero que respondas mi pregunta ¿Qué eres?

-Vaya sigues con lo mismo, normalmente nadie me pregunta eso, no les da tiempo, pero bueno ya que tu eres especial te contare quien soy.

-Hace unos siglos esta era una hermosa isla, vivíamos tranquilos, mi padre era el jefe de nuestra aldea, todos lo respetaban, teníamos una vida muy tranquila. Un día un bote encallo en nuestra isla, en el viajaba un hombre, era muy extraño su piel era pálida y tenía los ojos completamente negros, mi padre era un hombre bondadoso, lo cuidamos hasta que se mejoro, nos dio las gracias, pero había algo en él que no me gustaba., no me equivoque esa noche ataco la isla, mato a varios de los pobladores y a otros los mordió, a mi intentaron ocultarme pero fue inútil, el me mordió, agonice por tres días, en mi mente sólo pasaban imágenes d ese hombre, como si me estuviera contando su historia, después fallecí.

Esa noche recobre el conocimiento, estaba tirada en el mismo lugar donde había muerto, no entendía que era lo que me había pasado, él hombre que había atacado la isla se encontraba cerca de mí, sonriéndome, me levanté, el se acercó y empezó a hablar conmigo, me contó en lo que me había convertido, un vamprio Shiki, no muchos podrían, no es instantáneo, agonizas durante tres días y en el tercero en la noche si lo lograste te transformas.

El hombre había mordido a mi padre, pero me dijo que él no había logrado convertirse, yo estaba llena de odio, ese hombre había terminado con mi padre, con mis amigos, con mi aldea, todo lo que amaba. Lo mate sin piedad, no sé de donde salió tanta fuerza pero lo destroce, recorrí lo que quedo de la aldea, buscando si alguien como yo se había transformado, fueron pocos los que se transformaron, entre ellos kukai, el era un guardián de la aldea. Nos encontramos a pocos sobrevivientes que había logrado esconderse, intentamos protegerlos, fue inútil, nuestra sed era mas grande y a la mayoría los matamos, otros solo los mordimos pero ninguno de ellos se alzó, estábamos desesperados, no podíamos controlar nuestra sed, así que hicimos el matar una rutina, por hambre. Había botes y barcos que llegaban a la isla, nos escondíamos y cuando nadie nos veía íbamos atacando a los viajeros, al principio matábamos a la mayoría, y solo a algunos los mordiamos sin mutilarlos, con los años aprendimos a no mutilar a la gente y a morderlos sólo lo necesario para satisfacernos, así muchos caían enfermos y los otros se quedaban a cuidarlos, cuando fallecían esperaban y volvíamos a atacar, hasta que terminábamos con todos, varios de ellos se fueron uniendo a nuestro grupo hasta ser los que somos ahora.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? Tú odiaste a ese hombre por destrozar tu hogar, pero destrozas más hogares.

-Es necesidad, debemos matar para sobrevivir

-¿Entonces esa era su intención, matarnos a todos?

-Así es, pero ustedes no siguieron el mismo patrón, pensaban irse, por eso los atacaríamos a todos hoy en la noche, solo que tú te nos adelantaste, pensaba dejarte a ti y a las otras dos sirenas al último, pero bueno, debido a tu curiosidad creo que tú serás a primera.

-Eso si yo te lo permito.

Tsuna y Bulma voltearon a ver, en la puerta de la casa estaba Vegeta, había dos cadáveres a lado de él, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, Vegeta veía con mirada asesina a la pequeña niña.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo, ahora mis presas vienen a mí, en lugar de que tenga que ir yo a cazarlas.

-Suéltala monstruo o me las pagaras.

-No creo que eso sea posible, tranquilo de todos modos todos morirán.

-Eso no te lo permitiré.

Vegeta se lanzó contra Tsuna pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad, Kukai salió pronto a ayudar a Bulma y empezó a luchar contra Vegeta, Bulma estaba en pánico, no quería que nada malo le fuera a pasar a su Príncipe, debía ayudarlo, Bulma corrió y empujo a Tsuna, esta no previó su momento por lo que cayo contra una mesa, esto distrajó a Kukai quiern salió corriendo a ayudar a Tsuna. Bulma aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacía Vegeta, este la imitó y pronto estaban juntos abrazados.

-Bulma ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

-Si, escuche todo, debemos salir de aquí no puedo permitir que te lastimen.

-Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser posible.- Kukai había auxiliado a Tsuna y se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, golpeo a Vegeta, Bulma se escandalizó.

-No! Maldito, déjalo.- Bulma hizo a un lado a kukai y agarro a Vegeta que estaba bastante lastimado en el suelo, lo abrazó, Bulma lo besó y el correspondió su beso.

-Oh que tierno, están enamorados, no se preocupen, ambos son fuertes seguramente se convertirán en parte de nosotros, así que ya no nos pongan las cosas difíciles, con tus poderes en mi sangre Sirena, y lo poderes que yo puedo brindarte seremos invencibles.

-No Tsuna, yo no quiero eso, cuando escuche tu historia pude entenderte, sufriste mucho, pero esa no es razón para que hagas sufrir a los demás, yo nunca podría ser como ustedes, preferiría morir antes que lastimar a los demás.

-No me des sermones moralistas, tú no sabes el infierno que viví, lo que se siente sentirse hambrienta, el haber perdido todo.

-No Tsuna no lo sé, pero puedo imaginármelo, pero eso no te da derecho a acabar tan cruelmente con los demás, te divierte esto y no debería ser así, esto ya no es por hambre, te gusta hacerlo.

-Cállate!

Tsuna se abalanzó sobre Bulma y Vegeta, Bulma vio venir su fin, Vegeta estaba muy débil, pero se incorporo y puso a Bulma detrás, prometió protegerla y lo haría, el protegería a Bulma con su vida. Un fuerte estallido se escucho seguido de un grito de dolor que se resonó en toda la isla.

**Jejeje siento si dejó en suspenso, pero no pude evitarlo, prometo que ya no lo haré de nuevo. Bien ahora unas aclaraciones, los shikis son una especie de vampiros que no son de mi imaginación, tome la inspiración de esta raza de vampiros del manga y luego anime "Shiki" de Fuyumi Ono, no incluí a ningún personaje de esa serie, solo tome la inspiración sus características, por eso es que no considero que este fic mezcle dos animes, puesto que como ya expuse, no incluyo a ningún personaje, solo tome características de la especie de vampiros. Aclarado ese punto voy a contestar los reviews.**

**Peny: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me vas a odiar por volver a dejarte en suspenso, lo siento, prometo que actualizare pronto para que no te quedes de nuevo mucho tiempo con la duda, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	8. Un adiós

Cap. 8 Un adiós.

Tsuna cayó al piso, estaba gravemente herida. Kakaroto la había herido.

-No! Tsuna, malditos déjenla, mi amor, Tsuna!.- Kukai empezó a escupir sangre.

Raditz y Krillin habían atacado a Kukai. Tsuna aunque débil logro ver el cuerpo de Kukai caer, las lágrimas corrieron por su cara. Raditz alzó su espada y lo decapito,.

-Kukai, no! Kukai!- Tsuna lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Tsuna, ¿Tú lo amabas?

-El era lo único que me quedaba, pero me lo merezco, he sido mala, tenías razón Bulma, he matado por gusto y no por alimentarme, con eso sacaba el odio que me invadía, pero no era la manera.

-Tsuna, aún puedes arrepentirte.

-Lo hago Bulma, de verdad me arrepiento.

Bulma se acercó Tsuna y limpio sus lágrimas, esta le dedico una sonrisa, pero esta vez no se veía aterradora.

-Bulma, tienen que matarme, ya no quiero seguir aquí, no quiero seguir haciendo sufrir a los demás, quiero irme y reunirme con Kukai, se que a mi padre no podré verlo porque he cometido muchos actos crueles, pero al menos quiero decir que me arrepiento.

-Te creo, espero pudieras verlo y a Kukai también.- Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos de Bulma.

-Eres muy buena Bulma, a pesar de todo lloras por mí, lamento todo, ahora háganlo, terminen conmigo, pero por favor pónganme cerca de su cuerpo.

-Bulma iba a cargarla pero Vegeta se interpusó.

-Bulma no toques a esa criatura es peligrosa.

-No Vegeta, Tsuna solo sufrió mucho pero ha entendido, yo le creo, permíteme cumplir su última voluntad.

-Pero Bulma ella…

-Por favor Vegeta, confía en mí.

Esta bien, pero yo la cargare.

Vegeta cargo a Tsuna y la puso alado del cuerpo de Kukai, esta sollozo un poco.

-Kukai, te amo, espero verte en el otro mundo.- Agarro la mano del cuerpo inerte y cerró los ojos.

-Kakaroto le dio el golpe final y cortó su cabeza, Bulma lloro, esa niña había sufrido mucho, pero por fin se había arrepentido y esperaba que eso ayudara a que descansara en paz. Las chicas corrieron hacia Bulma.

-Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Syre, gracias.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas.- Maron se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermana.

-Si Bulma, que bueno que estas bien- Continuó Milk.

-Estoy bien chicas- Bulma abrazó a Milk y a sus hermanas fuertemente.

-Chicas, continúan hablando en el barco, debemos irnos, seguramente hay muchos más iguales a estos dos.

-Si Vegeta.

Sacaron los cuerpos de Tsuna y Kukai y les prendieron fuego, Bulma les dio un último vistazo antes de que Vegeta la jalara para regresar a la playa, todos iban callados Bulma se sentía mal porque Tsuna y Kukai murieran y aunque sabía que seguramente el alma de Tsuna podría descansar tranquila por haberse arrepentido de todos sus actos al final, no estaba segura de si podía estar con Kukai, esperaba que sí, de pronto escucharon unos fuertes ruidos, y voltearon, Vegeta se puso enfrente de Bulma para protegerla, se encontraban rodeados de varios seres iguales a Tsuna y Kukai, eran alrededor de 30, se notaba que pertenecían a diferentes épocas por la ropa que usaban.

-Vaya, vaya estos son los que se deshicieron de la señorita Tsuna.

-Monstruos, aléjense de aquí o morirán.

-Jajaja, los que van a morir son ustedes.

-Cállate insecto.

-Ataquen!

Las criaturas se lanzaron contra Vegeta, empezó una intensa lucha, los soldados ayudaban al príncipe, Raditz con Kirllin y Kakaroto se encargaban e otro pequeño grupo, incluso las chicas intentaron participar en el combate, Maron logro derribar a uno de los vampiros pero otro pronto llego y la sujeto por detrás.

-Maron! Aléjate de ella criatura asquerosa!

Raditz de un solo golpe le destruyo la cabeza del atacante de Maron, ella corrió y abrazo a Raditz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, muchas gracias por salvarme.

Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, Raditz quería besarla, Maron también deseaba hacerlo pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que los demás estaban teniendo problemas, las criaturas ahora atacaban a Milk y Bulma. Kakaroto había ido a su rescate y había logrado salvarlas, pro su parte Krillin había alejado a Syre un poco del lugar para ponerla a salvo.

-Kakaroto, llévate a las chicas a un lugar un poco más seguro.

-Si Raditz, ven conmigo Maron.

-Espera, Raditz, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila.- Raditz la abrazó y después se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Vegeta peleando con varias de esas extrañas criaturas.

-Ven Maron, vamonos

-Si, Kakaroto.

Kakaroto tomó de la mano a Maron y rápido llegaron a donde se encontraban las otras chicas, Bulma abrazó a su hermana, había estado muy preocupada por ella.

-Maron, gracias a dios, pensé que te lastimarían.

-Tranquila Bulma, estoy bien ¿Dónde está Syre?

-No te angusties, Krillin la puso a salvo.

-Qué alivio Milk.

-Bien chicas vámonos.

Kakaroto abrazo con su cola a Milk y todos corrieron, una criatura intento detenerlos pero Kakaroto logró matarlo, llegaron a una pequeña cueva donde Krillin había refugiado a Syre. Llegaron y todas se reunieron a verificar que Syre se encontrara bien.

-Chicas, deben quedarse aquí, Krillin tu quédate con ellas. Debemos volver a la lucha.

-Esta bien, no te angusties, yo las protegeré.

-Pero Kakaroto…

-Tranquila Milk, volveremos pronto, no voy a permitir que te lastimen.

-Cuídate mucho.- Milk lo beso tiernamente.

Kakaroto, por favor, cuida de Vegeta.

-Tranquila, ese es mi trabajo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, Vegeta es muy fuerte.

-Lo sé pero aún así por favor, cuídalo.

-No te preocupes, me voy, no salgan hasta que vengamos por ustedes.

Así Kakaroto salió corriendo rumbo al lugar de la batalla. Bulma estaba muy preocupada por Vegeta, no podía dejar de angustiarse, esas criaturas eran demasiadas, se recargo en una piedra para intentar relajarse. De pronto empezó a sentir que había una presencia cercana a ella.

-Bulma, no te asustes soy Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna? ¿Dónde estás?

En tu mente Bulma, tu bondad liberó mi alma y gracias a eso puedo comunicarme contigo, quiero ayudarte para que esto por fin se termine.

-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo Tsuna?

-Los vampiros son criaturas que no resisten la luz del sol, al amanecer ellos intentaran huir, no se los permitan, el sol los volverá cenizas, seguramente no todos salieron así que vayan a las casas en las que te teníamos, destrúyanlas, los vampiros se encuentran ocultos bajo estas casas, destrúyanlos a todos y terminen con esta maldición por favor.

-Si Tsuna, haré lo que me pides, gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, cuida de Vegeta y sean muy felices.

-Gracias Tsuna ¿Encontraste a Kukai?

-Ahora estamos juntos, gracias a ti, suerte Bulma.

-Adiós, Tsuna, suerte.

-Bulma ¿Qué pasa?

-No me lo vas a creer Maron.

-Bulma porque armas tanto escándalo.

-Lo siento Milk, acérquense, debo contarles algo.

Bulma les platico que Tsuna había hecho contacto con ella, y le explico cómo podrían destruir a los Vampiros y que debían de terminar con todos ellos.

-Krillin, debemos avisarle a Vegeta y a los demás.

-Pero Bulma, no puedo exponerlas a llevarlas y tampoco puedo dejarlas aquí solas.

-Pero Krillin, debemos decirles, sino ellos pueden escapar.

-Tienes razón Bulma.

-Tengo una idea, nosotras iremos a la playa Krillin, podemos refugiarnos en el mar, cuidaremos a Milk y no le pasara nada, ahí somos más fuertes, mientras tu ve con los chicos y diles que retengan a los vampiros, los alcanzaremos en el lugar de la pelea al amanecer.

-De acuerdo Syre, como tu digas.

-Gracias por confiar en mí Kirllin.

Así las chicas salieron rumbo a la playa, cuando iban a llegar uno de los vampiros intento detenerlas, pero una luz misteriosa apareció y era tan intensa que convirtió al vampiro en ceniza.

-Tsuna, seguramente eres tú, gracias.

-¿Qué dices Bulma?

-Nada, hay que apurarnos.

Lograron llegar a la playa y se metieron al mar, las chicas tomaron su forma de sirenas, se metieron un poco alejadas de la orilla, pusieron a Milk en medio y parecía como si el agua la cuidara, Milk no tenía ni que hacer el esfuerzo de nadar, el agua parecía envolverla.

Krillin llegó con los muchachos y les aviso lo que les pidió Bulma, no faltaba mucho para que diera el amanecer, lograron acorralar a los vampiros y al empezar a salir los primeros rayos del sol, escucharon los gritos de dolor de los vampiros quienes se volvía cenizas. Los vampiros se volvieron completamente cenizas.

-Bien, terminamos con estos, ahora antes de ir por los demás vamos a la playa, debo asegurarme que Bulma y las otras princesas se encuentren bien.

-Si vamos a buscarlas, quiero comprobar que Milk se encuentre bien.

-Soldados, ya escucharon a su alteza, vámonos.- Dijo Raditz.

Vegeta corrió a la playa, estaba muy angustiado por Bulma, necesitaba cerciorarse que ella se encotnraba sana y salva, era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, después se encargaría de las criaturas que quedaran. Llegaron corriendo a la playa y a lo lejos en el agua vieron a las 4 princesas quienes los saludaban alegremente, Bulma y las demás nadaron rápidamente a la orilla, ayudanod a Milk a llegar a la orilla, saliendo del agua recuperaron la figura humana, Bulma se lanzo a los brazos de Vegeta.

-Vegeta, que alivio, estas bien.

-Bulma, estaba muy angustiado por ti mujer, pensé que te pudieron haber hecho algo.

-No te apures me encuentro bien.

-Estoy muy aliviado por eso, no soportaría que algo te pasara.- Vegeta la atrajo a el y la beso dulcemente.

Los demás también encontraban reuniéndose, Kakaroto abrazó a Milk y se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera a salvo, Krillin y Syre se abrazaron por la emoción pero cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron rápidamente sonrojados, Maron corrió hacía donde estaba Raditz y lo abrazó el le correspondió el abrazó, no se dijeron nada simplemente permanecieron un momento abrazados y cuando se soltaron se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Ya destuyeron a los vampiros que se encuentran debajo de las casas.

-No, primero queríamos comprobar que estuvieran bien.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-Ah no, tu no vas a ningún lado Bulma, no te voy a llevar a donde se encuentran esas criaturas.

-Tengo que ir Vegeta, Tsuna me lo encargo.

-¿Tsuna?

-Si, ella me habló cuando estábamos en la cueva, fue quien me dijo que les pasaba a los vampiros con el sol y que varios podrían encontrarse debajo de las casa, ella me pidió que termináramos con ellos, con esta maldición.

-Pero Bulma, es peligroso.

-Vegeta por favor, prometo no acercarme tanto, pero quiero ver que el deseo de Tsuna sea cumplido.

-Está bien mujer, pero no te acercaras, observaras a una distancia prudente.

-Gracias Vegeta.

-Raditz, Kakaroto y Krillin vendrán conmigo, que vengan otros 6 guerreros con nosotros, los demás guerreros que preparen los botes para regresar al barco.

-Nosotras también iremos, no dejaremos sola a Bulma, además, nos sentimos más seguras con ustedes.

-Está bien Princesa Milk, pero vámonos, tenemos que terminar con esto.

Así todos partieron hacía las casas, las chicas permanecieron alejadas del lugar, pero a una distancia prudente para ver. Los chicos destrozaron las casas, debajo encontraron varios ataúdes y los abrieron, los vampiros con los rayos del sol empezaron a volverse cenizas, así lo hicieron hasta terminar con todos los ataúdes. Por fin terminaron, Bulma se sintió aliviada habían cumplido con el deseo de Tsuna.

-Espero esto te haga feliz Tsuna.

-Creo que ella ya descansa tranquila mi hermosa Sirena.

-Eso espero Vegeta.

-Bien, debemos irnos, debemos llegar a la siguiente isla, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos. Se tomaron de las manos y junto con todos se pusieron en camino rumbo a la playa.

Llegaron a la playa y los hombres ya habían alistado los botes para volver al barco. Todos subieron a los botes, Bulma dio una última mirada a la isla, le pareció ver en la orilla a Tsuna y a Kukai agarrados de la mano, pero ya no tenían aspecto de vampiros, eran humanos, ambos le hicieron una seña con su mano y ella aunque estuvieran lejos pudo escuchar que Tsuna le decía gracias, después las dos figuras se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Por nada

-¿Dijiste algo Bulma?

-Que te amo Vegeta, no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

-Ni yo de ti.

-e besaron con mucha ternura, llegaron al barco y subieron, así zarparon de la misteriosa isla para continuar con su búsqueda.

**Hola! Disculpen que tarde tanto en actualizar, mi computadora murió, me fui de viaje y no tenía manera de poder escribir mi historia, espero les agrade este capítulo y ya no tardare tanto en actualizar lo prometo :)**


End file.
